Anything Could Happen
by awriterofthings
Summary: Beca hasn't been home in three years after leaving when she was eighteen to follow her dreams of being a music producer. She finally returns to visit her father during her week long vacation, but he is unable to return from a trip on time. She's content to spend part of her vacation working, but an old acquaintance won't allow that.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Beca walked up to the house she had grown up in for eighteen years of her life before she had moved out to go make it on her own. She stood at the bottom of the steps for a minute as she just took it all in. She hadn't been here in years. She had been busy with her career. She had moved to California at eighteen and now at twenty-one, she found herself as one of the most wanted music producers of the year.

She sighed and grabbed the spare key her father had hidden for her taped under the porch bench. She opened the door and tentatively stepped inside. She set her duffel bag down near the door and began to look around. Everything looked different. Remodels had obviously been done. Sheila apparently liked her environment to be one of sophistication. Beca had never met her before but she already felt as if the woman was going to be a pain.

Beca's phone buzzed in her hand and she glanced at the screen. She smirked when she saw her best friend's name. "Miss me already?"

"Of course. There's no one here to roll their eyes at me on a daily basis. Did you make it there safely yet?" Jesse asked.

"Just arrived," Beca replied. "I don't know how I'm going to survive a week out here."

"You're supposed to be working on your relationship with your dad. You'll need to be a bit more optimistic than that."

"I just meant I'm going to be bored," Beca explained. "There's nothing here for me." She left the house to go grab her laptop bag from her trunk.

"You'll find something to entertain yourself with," Jesse assured her. "Just try to have fun and not worry about work. You're on vacation. You're not even supposed to have your laptop or work phone with you."

"Yeah, I know." Beca pulled her laptop bag from her trunk and checked one of the pockets of the bag to make sure her work phone was securely inside. "No work is my mantra for the week."

"Good," Jesse said, pleased. "Well, I'll let you go start your fun. I'll be checking in."

"Later, Jesse." Beca ended the call and closed the trunk of her car. She looked a few houses down and stared at the familiar navy door of her neighbor's house. She nibbled at the inside of her cheek as she contemplated going over to the house. _She's probably forgotten all about me._ Beca walked back into her dad's house and placed her things down but something was nagging at her. She glanced back down the street at the house and bit her bottom lip as she thought about what she wanted to do. _Damn it. _Beca left the house again and made her way towards her neighbor's house.

When she reached the door, she stared at the doorbell for a few seconds before finally pressing it. Beca had to stop herself from bouncing up and down on her heels as she waited for someone to answer the door. The knob could be heard turning and Beca's heart began to race. When the door opened and an older woman opened the door, she tried not to show her disappointment. "Hi, Mrs. Beale."

The woman frowned. "Do I know you? You look familiar."

"I'm Ethan Mitchell's daughter." Beca gestured to her dad's house. "Sorry to bother you. I was just wondering if Chloe still lived here. We went to high school together and since I was around, I thought I'd check in."

"She's actually living on-campus at Barden University," Mrs. Beale explained. "I can tell her you stopped by."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. Thank you." Beca turned to leave, feeling both disappointed and relieved. What would she have said to Chloe, anyway? I know it's been a few years but I wanted to say hi?

Beca was entering her childhood home when her phone began to go off. She looked at it and saw her father's name flashing at her. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Becs, did you make it okay?" Ethan Mitchell asked.

"I did," Beca replied. "I got here not too long ago. I haven't even been upstairs yet."

"Okay, good. So remember how I told you Sheila and I had to visit her family and would be returning before you got in?"

"Yes, I recall that," Beca replied.

"Well, Sheila's dad had a mild heart attack and we won't be able to catch our flight back today. We just want to stay here for two more days to make sure everything's going to be okay."

"That's fine. I'll find something to do. I hope everything turns out okay." Beca was actually relieved. She'd be fine with some alone time. "I'll see you in two days."

"Okay, thanks for understanding, Beca. Make yourself at home."

"No problem," Beca replied. "Bye, Dad." Beca shoved her phone in her pocket and picked up her bags from the floor. She figured with her alone time she could get some work done.

* * *

Two hours later, Beca was sitting in her old room, which had been redone into the guestroom. She was resting against the headboard as she laid some beats down on a track. She was lost in her own little world when the doorbell rang, pulling her forcefully from her zone.

Sighing, she sat there for a second wondering if she really had to get up to answer that. When the doorbell rang again, she reluctantly made her way downstairs. She hoped it wasn't one of her dad's friends who would talk her ear off. That thought alone stopped her from opening the door. She moved into the living room to peek through the window and saw a sight she had wanted to see for a long time. She rushed to the door and took a deep breath before pulling it open.

Before the brunette could say anything, she was being pulled into a hug. "It's good to see you too," Beca said, amused.

Chloe pulled away from the hug. "I have to say that I was more than surprised when my mom told me you were looking for me. I didn't think I was on your radar."

"You've always been on my radar, Beale." Beca realized what she said and panicked. "I mean, you're just kind of a hard person to forget about, you know? Bubbly personality and all."

Chloe laughed lightly. "How have you been, Beca?"

Beca grinned. "I can't complain. How about you? I heard that you're going to Barden."

"I've been great," Chloe replied. "And yeah, I go there. It's a great school."

Beca stared at Chloe, not sure what else to say. She hadn't really thought everything through when she had gone over to the redhead's home to initiate contact.

"So," Chloe began. "What made you stop by my house to see me? I love that you did. I'm just curious."

"I'm on vacation visiting my dad and I figured I'd go over and see if you were around. I guess I was just curious to see what life was like for you now. I'm glad it's been treating you well."

Chloe laughed lightly. "I could say the same to you miss famous songwriter slash music producer."

Beca didn't know why she was surprised Chloe knew about her. The redhead had always loved music, especially the unknown artists that no one seemed to know about. "Yeah, I… I did pretty well for myself."

"I was so excited for you when you produced your first track. I always knew you'd take over the music scene. You'll definitely have a Grammy with your name on it this year."

"What? No way," Beca shook her head. "I haven't reached that level yet."

"Always underestimating yourself," Chloe said, gently. "You're a fucking awesome music producer, Beca. Own it."

Beca smiled. "I'm glad you think so highly of me."

Chloe returned the smile. "So what are you doing for the rest of the day?"

Beca shrugged. "My dad and his wife got held up so they won't be back for another two days. I'll probably just work."

"You said you were on vacation. That means you're supposed to be enjoying yourself."

Beca ran a hand through her hair. "There's really nothing else for me to do out here. I never kept in touch with my old friends. I started fresh when I moved to California."

"Well you have me," Chloe informed her. "You're not going to work. Let me grab some stuff from my dorm and I'll be right back over."

Beca raised a brow. "What are you getting?"

"Stuff I'll need for a two-day sleepover extravaganza."

Beca frowned. "Sleepover extravaganza?"

"Yep, we have three years to catch up on," Chloe pointed out.

"Very true," Beca said, giving in to what Chloe wanted. "Okay, as scary as it sounds, I guess we're having a sleepover extravaganza."

Chloe launched herself at Beca one more time, giving her a tight hug before heading back to her car. She had to go back to her dorm to grab some essentials for the next two days.

Beca watched the redhead drive off before smiling to herself. Chloe Beale was just as high on life as she had been three years ago. Now they weren't exactly friends. They ran with different crowds in school. They did, however, encounter each other a lot being neighbors and all. And several of those encounters had changed Beca's perspective on life for the better. She owed Chloe a lot because of it.

Beca closed the front door, deciding to take a shower to relax her nerves before Chloe returned. She was looking forward to having the other woman back in her life even if it was for a short period of time. She didn't know what to expect from the next two days but if she had learned anything from Chloe Beale it was that anything could happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Aubrey sat on her bed as she watched her roommate gather a few articles of clothing. "So you haven't seen this girl in three years and you're just going to spend two nights with her? What if she's a sociopath?"

Chloe grinned. "She's not."

"You don't know that," Aubrey stated. "People change."

Chloe laughed. "Relax, Aubrey. She's not going to hack me into bits."

"I want a name and phone number," Aubrey ordered.

"Beca Mitchell." Chloe zipped up her bag and looked at Aubrey who was furrowing her brows and thinking about the name.

"Beca Mitchell? Your obsession? Are you high?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You know I don't do drugs…. And I'm not obsessed."

"Then why do you think you're about to spend two days with one of the hottest music producers of our time?"

"Because I am." Chloe sat down on the edge of her bed. "I went to high school with Beca. We were neighbors. She was quiet and kept to herself all the time. I tried to look out for her in my own little way."

Aubrey quirked a brow. "Why haven't you ever mentioned this before?"

Chloe shrugged. "I didn't want to make a big deal about it. We just... I don't know. We had something weird."

Aubrey's curiosity had been peaked. She knew Chloe was a huge fan of Beca Mitchell but now it appeared that there was more to it than that. "What do you mean?"

"If one of us was going through something, the other person just happened to be around at the right time. It's like we knew when we needed each other." Chloe shook her head. "I don't know how to explain it."

"Well, give me an example," Aubrey suggested.

Chloe smiled and thought back to the time Beca had helped her through a tough situation. She had been sixteen at the time and her friends were pressuring her to go out with one of the popular boys who had taken an interest in her.

* * *

_Beca was walking home when she saw Chloe sitting on her steps looking miserable and lost in thought. She began to head up the steps to her place but froze before opening the door. Sighing, she turned back around and walked over to Chloe. "Hey, are you okay?"_

_ Chloe looked up at Beca and offered her a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."_

_ Beca should've just walked away but she couldn't bring herself to. "Are you sure? You look like someone's told you that the Cosmopolitan is going to stop being printed or something."_

_ Chloe shook her head. "I don't read the Cosmopolitan."_

_ Beca smirked. "I know. You read _The Kite Runner_ and shit like _The Notebook_."_

_ Chloe tilted her head to the side as she continued to look up at Beca. "How do you know what I read?"_

_ "I'm observant, I guess." Beca didn't want to admit that her gaze often followed Chloe around. That would be admitting that she had the tendencies of a creeper and she didn't want to give Chloe any reason to avoid her. "So what's wrong?"_

_ Chloe patted the empty space beside her and Beca sat down. "My friends are pressuring me to go on a date with Tom Bradford."_

_ Beca rolled her eyes. "He's such a douche. Even his name sounds douche-y. He was destined for douche-ness before he could even speak."_

_ Chloe giggled at how silly Beca was being and bumped her shoulder to the brunette's. "Don't be mean."_

_ Beca wasn't sure what caused her heart to speed up; the fact that Chloe's laughter literally sounded like a melody and she had been the one to elicit it or the fact that Chloe had made physical contact with her. _God, I'm pathetic._ "So what's the problem? Do you not know what to wear on your date?"_

_ "If you're going to be rude-," Chloe began._

_ "No, I'm sorry." Beca stopped Chloe from getting up. "No more smart ass comments."_

_ Chloe let out a sigh. "I don't like Tom. My friends won't listen, though. They're all dating and I apparently need to be too. And I just know if I date him, he'll try to pressure me to go further than I want to go."_

_ "Then why even put yourself in that situation?" Beca asked with a frown. "Tom won't treat you the way you deserve to be treated."_

_ Chloe smiled at the brunette. "And how do I deserve to be treated?"_

Like a goddess._ Beca shrugged. "Not badly. Listen, you shouldn't be pressured into anything because of your friends. At the end of the day your experiences are just that. Your experiences. You don't want to look back years from now and regret them do you?"_

_ Chloe shook her head. "I don't… but it's more than just that," Chloe said as she picked at the polish on her nails. "If I don't date someone, then they'll ask questions and…" _

_ "And what?" Beca asked, gently._

_ Chloe looked down at the ground and remained silent for a few minutes. "Nothing. It's nothing. I should get back inside. Thanks for listening."_

_ "Um, sure," Beca said. "Not a problem." She stood up from the steps and headed back over to her house. She stopped a few feet away from Chloe and turned back around. "Just say you need to focus on school."_

_ Chloe frowned. "What?"_

_ "When my friends ask me to go out and I don't want to, I just say I have homework. When my parents ask me to do something around the house, I pretend to be stressed out about school and they leave me alone. Try it."_

_ Chloe watched the brunette walk away and smiled to herself as she entered her own home. _

* * *

"What did you want to tell her?" Aubrey asked.

"That I'm gay," Chloe replied. "I had never told anyone and internally freaked out when I almost let it slip."

"Did you ever tell her?" Aubrey wondered aloud.

"No, you were the first person to find out our freshman year." Chloe had been afraid to come out for the longest time. She refrained from dating, blaming her lack of interest in it on her need to do well in school just like Beca had told her to do. "Anyway, I better get going. I'll see you in two days."

"Enjoy yourself," Aubrey replied. "Maybe you can do something about your toner."

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully. "I don't have a toner."

Aubrey laughed. "Do I need to remind you of what your lady jam is?"

Chloe grinned as she picked up her duffel bag. "That's just a coincidence. I didn't know she worked on that song until after I had dubbed it my lady jam."

"Uh huh," Aubrey said, amused. "Get out of here."

Chloe left her dorm, excited about the next two days with Beca.

* * *

Beca was sitting in the living room as she spoke to Jesse on the phone. She had mentioned Chloe to him a few times in the past so he knew exactly who she was talking about.

"You're going to have a sleepover with the girl you drooled over in high school?" Jesse laughed. "Are you going to make a move?"

"What? No way. She wouldn't be interested," Beca said. "This is strictly a catch up on each other's lives type thing."

"Sure, okay," Jesse said, not believing her.

"It is," Beca assured him. "I didn't stand a chance with Chloe Beale back then and I don't stand a chance with her now. She's probably in a relationship anyway."

"And if she's not?" Jesse prodded.

"Nothing changes. We're just two people hanging out."

"Just two people hanging out?" Jesse asked. "Do you have songs written about other people you "just hang out" with?"

"Shut up," Beca said, good-naturedly. The doorbell rang and Beca stood up from the couch. "She's here. I have to go." She ended the call and went to open the front door.

"Hey," Chloe smiled as she entered the house.

"You went shopping?" Beca asked when she noticed the bags in Chloe's hands.

"Just a few sleepover essentials. Pink nail polish, trashy magazines and a bunch of rom coms." Chloe laughed at Beca's terrified expression. "I'm kidding."

"Thank god," Beca breathed out.

"The nail polish is black." Chloe said as she walked past Beca and into the living room.

Beca groaned. "I hate movies."

"I remember." Chloe set the bags down on the coffee table. "Relax. I don't have movies. I'd rather not waste hours of our two days together."

"So what do you want to do?" Beca asked.

"I could eat. How about you?"

"Food sounds good," Beca agreed. "I can order something."

Chloe smiled at the brunette with a hopeful look. "Pizza?"

Beca laughed lightly. "Pizza it is. I'll order it right now. You can put your stuff in the guestroom if you want. I'll move my stuff out later."

"You don't have to do that," Chloe assured her. "We'll share a bed anyway. What's the point in a sleepover if we sleep separately?"

"Oh," Beca said, taken aback by the information. "Okay. That's… you know, I think I kick in my sleep."

"Your legs probably wouldn't reach me," Chloe joked.

"Hey," Beca protested. "No short jokes," she pouted.

Chloe grinned and ran her thumb over Beca's bottom lip. "Don't pout. I was only kidding."

Beca's heart danced around in her chest at the unexpected contact. "I-I wasn't pouting."

"Okay," Chloe grinned in amusement. "I'm going to go get my duffel bag from the car."

"I wasn't," Beca insisted.

Chloe smirked as she went towards the front door. "I didn't say anything."

Once the redhead was outside, Beca brought her fingers up to touch her lips. _Get it together, Mitchell. _She couldn't lose it over a simple touch. Otherwise, she'd never make it through the next two days with her sanity intact.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Beca was sitting in the living room beside Chloe as they talked about what they had been up to the last three years. Beca was happy to learn that Chloe had ditched her high school friends in favor of people who wouldn't question everything she did or tell her who to be.

"So, you want to be a psychologist?" Beca wasn't surprised. Chloe liked helping people.

Chloe smiled. "Yeah, mostly for teens. They keep a lot of stuff bottled up at that age and not everyone has a sweet neighbor to make them feel better."

Beca shook her head. "I never did much."

Chloe's face grew serious as she placed a hand on Beca's knee. "You did a lot for me. Never doubt that."

"Not as much as you did for me," Beca stated. "You made high school a little bit more bearable than it would've been if I didn't have the pleasure of knowing you."

Chloe's hand slid up from Beca's knee and was now resting firmly on her jean-clad thigh. The action erupted butterflies in Beca's stomach. "You really are sweet."

Beca hoped Chloe couldn't see her blushing. "It's just the truth. You're the only one who took my music seriously."

* * *

_ Beca was sitting on her bed with a plain white cardboard poster laid out in front of her. She looked over at the person who was supposed to be working on the project with her. "Chloe we need to finish this. I can't afford another bad grade in this stupid class." Chloe had asked Beca to be her partner, which Beca found odd. Laura Holt, Chloe's usual partner in History, was also thrown by it. _

_ "You have a lot of usb sticks." Chloe went about looking over the items on Beca's desk as if she hadn't heard the brunette. _

_ "I store the mixes I make on them," Beca informed her. _

_ Chloe turned to face Beca. "You're really into music, huh? Can I hear some of your stuff?"_

_ "Will you focus on our project if I let you?" Beca asked._

_ Chloe smiled and nodded. "I promise."_

_ Beca got up and moved to sit at her desk where her laptop was resting. She picked up her headphones and handed them to Chloe. Chloe put the headphones on and waited for Beca to start the music. Beca started a track and sat back in the chair as she watched Chloe for her reaction. _

_ Beca tried not to smile when Chloe started bobbing her head to the music. She quirked a brow as the redhead moved away from the desk and began to dance. Beca's eyes trailed down Chloe's body as she moved to the beat of the music. _

_ Once the song ended, Chloe set the headphones back on the desk. "Beca that was awesome! You really did that on your own?"_

_ Beca smiled. "Yeah, my parents think it's stupid but I love music. I wanted to be a producer."_

_ Chloe frowned. "Wanted? What's with the past tense?"_

_ "It's just a hobby," Beca said. "Having unrealistic dreams sets one up for failure in the future."_

_ "Mom or dad?" Chloe asked, wanting to know who the brunette was quoting. _

_ "Dad." _

_ "Well, I'd buy whatever you put out," Chloe stated. _

_ "You've only heard one mix," Beca said. _

_ "And I know from that one that the others are going to be just as amazing. Whatever you do, don't let anyone take music away from you. You have a talent, Beca. Don't waste it."_

_ Beca closed her laptop. "I guess we'll see what happens. Right now, we have a project to work on."_

_ "Do you have a favorite band?" Chloe asked. _

_ "Beale you said you'd be focused." Beca sat back down on her bed. _

_ "Do you?" Chloe asked. _

_ "Um, I guess Goo Goo Dolls," Beca answered. _

_ "I love them!" Chloe exclaimed. "What's your-,"_

_ "Chlo, focus." Beca chuckled. "Project." She gestured to the still blank poster._

_ Chloe smiled at Beca. "Chlo?"_

_ "Sorry, I didn't mean to call you that," Beca rushed out. "It just kind of came out."_

_ "No, it's fine. You can call me Chlo whenever you want." Chloe sat down on the bed and ripped a piece of the poster. "Sign this."_

_ Beca's eyes widened. "Have you lost your mind?! You just ripped our poster. God, I'm going to fail history." _

_ Chloe laughed lightly. "Relax. I brought a spare poster." Chloe handed Beca a pen. "Date it too." _

_ "Why am I signing this?" Beca asked, confused but did it anyway. _

_ Chloe took the torn piece of poster from Beca and looked at her signature. "So I can say I was the first person to get a signature from the great Beca Mitchell." _

_ Beca rolled her eyes but a smile was tugging at her lips. "You're weird." _

_ "I'm smart," Chloe corrected. "I can probably sell it for thousands in a few years."_

* * *

"Did you ever sell it?" Beca joked.

Chloe smiled brightly at her. "Of course not." Chloe picked up her purse from the coffee table and pulled out her wallet.

Beca watched as the redhead pulled the torn piece of poster from her wallet. "You seriously kept it?" Beca took it from Chloe. "Why?"

"Because if I threw it away, I wouldn't have proof that I was the first person to ever get your autograph."

Beca looked at Chloe with one of her rare ear to ear smiles. "Thanks for having faith in me. It meant a lot back then when I was convinced it was a childish dream. It still means a lot."

Chloe leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Beca's cheek. "You're welcome."

Beca froze. What was that feeling? Did her heart just flutter?

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked. "You look ready to bolt or faint."

"What? No I don't. I'm just…"

The doorbell rang and Beca quickly stood up. "Pizza's here."

Chloe smiled to herself as Beca rushed to the door. _Still just as adorable as she was in high school. _

* * *

Chloe let out a satisfied moan after finishing her pizza causing Beca to force dirty thoughts out of her mind.

"Can we go in your pool?" Chloe asked.

Chloe in a bikini? Beca was sure her brain would short circuit. "You should let your food digest."

Chloe sighed and moved so that she was on the other end of the couch. She then laid down, putting her legs on Beca's lap.

Beca quirked an eyebrow. "Comfy?"

Chloe rubbed her stomach. "Just digesting. So, are you dating anyone?" Chloe had seen pictures of Beca and someone the media claimed was a love interest and she just wanted to confirm it.

Beca shook her head. "I'm too busy… and no one really gets me. I guess I'm just too picky. What about you? Anyone capture your heart?"

Chloe shook her head. "I haven't been able to find anyone worth giving my heart to."

Beca was shocked. "I definitely thought you'd be taken by now."

Chloe smiled. "Yeah? And why's that?"

Beca mentally chastised herself. She had set herself up for that question. "You know, you're attractive, smart, funny, kind. All that stuff.

Chloe grinned, wanting to tease Beca a bit. "You think I'm attractive?"

"Well yeah, I have eyes," Beca answered as she scratched the back of her neck.

Chloe chuckled. "Thanks. So… did you know you were gay in high school?"

Beca was surprised by the question. Um, yeah, I knew. Why?"

Chloe shrugged. "You never said anything back then. I was just curious." Chloe sat up so that she was looking at Beca. "That night when I was telling you about my friends pressuring me to date Tom Bradford, I wanted to tell you that I'm gay."

Beca's froze for a brief second, trying to figure out if she had heard right or not. "You're gay?"

"I kept it a secret for a long time. When I started college, it was the first thing I blurted out to my roommate, who is now my best friend. It was nice to finally get it out. I really wanted to tell you that night and I regret backing out."

"It's nice being yourself isn't it?" Beca asked with a smirk.

Chloe smiled. "Very refreshing."

"Do your parents know?" Beca asked.

"They do and they surprisingly didn't care. I thought they'd freak out but it was the total opposite. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you."

"Me? For what?" Beca asked, confused.

"Allowing me to be myself whenever I was around you," Chloe explained. "I felt comfortable around you. I wish I would've made it a point to be friends with you. I was just so concerned about fitting in."

"Do you still talk to your old friends?"

"God no," Chloe laughed. "Not in years." Chloe got up from the couch. "Ready to get in the pool?"

Beca's phone began to ring and she picked it up from beside her. "I'll join you in a moment." Chloe walked off and Beca answered her phone. "Yes, Jesse?"

"What are you up to?" Jesse asked. "I'm not ruining your personal time with Chloe am I?"

"Dude, she's gay," Beca whispered.

"Did she tell you that?" Jesse asked.

"A few minutes ago," Beca replied. "It doesn't mean I stand a chance or anything but… I don't know, maybe there's a chance she'd be interested."

"You should go for it," Jesse urged. "You didn't get the girl in high school but you can get her now. Why miss the opportunity again?"

"Because I'm horrible at this stuff," Beca sighed. "What if she just wants to be friends and I make things awkward?"

"You can't think like that. At least drop hints and see if she seems interested."

"Jesse this is me we're talking about. I didn't know Reagan liked me until she was shoving her tongue down my throat."

Jesse laughed at the memory. "Just try."

"Beca are you coming?" Chloe said as she returned to the living room.

"I have to go," Beca said to Jesse before ending the call. "Yeah, I'll-," Beca turned her head and saw Chloe in a blue bikini. She blatantly checked the redhead out before realizing what she was doing. "I'll be right out. I need to change."

Chloe smirked. "I'll be out there waiting for you."

"Okay" was all Beca could manage to get out. Chloe turned to walk away and Beca watched as she did so. "So hot," she muttered to herself before heading upstairs to put on her own bikini. She would attempt Jesse's advice but she hoped it didn't backfire in her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Beca was sitting on a floating pool chair while Chloe swam around. Beca was glad she opted to wear sunglasses because Chloe couldn't see her excessively staring at her beautiful form. _How can anyone be so gorgeous? _

"Beca are you listening?" Chloe asked.

Beca was pulled from her thoughts and she responded, sheepishly. "Um, yeah."

"What'd I say?" Chloe asked, knowing the brunette hadn't been paying attention.

"Beca are you listening?"

Chloe laughed and shook her head. "Before that."

"Oh, um... not sure," Beca admitted.

"Get your ass in here," Chloe said, referring to the water.

Beca's heart began to race. The chair was her safe zone. If she got into the water, she'd be closer to Chloe and being close to Chloe did things to her. "I'm not much for swimming."

"We'll play a game," Chloe said.

Beca removed her sunglasses. "What kind of game?" She asked, hesitantly.

Chloe gestured to the basketball hoop that was at the end of the pool. "A game of truth and basketball."

"Truth and basketball?" Beca raised a brow.

Chloe shrugged. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Yeah, I stay here and not play that," Beca said with a grin.

"Beca," Chloe whined. "Come on."

"Alright, alright. Stop pouting." Beca slipped into the water and followed Chloe to the other end of the pool. "So how is this going to work?"

"I shoot and if I make it, I get to ask you a question. If I don't, then you get to ask me a question. If we don't want to answer, then we take a shot of vodka."

"I don't have vodka," Beca said.

Chloe grinned. "I do. I'll go get it." Chloe swam to the closest edge and pushed herself out of the pull. Beca watched as the redhead squeezed her hair out and flung it behind her shoulders. Beca let out an unintelligible moan that meant something between "she's so hot" and "why can't I have her?"

"You okay?" Chloe asked as she looked down at Beca.

"Yeah," Beca responded quickly. "I just got um, water in my nose."

Chloe laughed. "Okay, I'll be right back."

Beca rolled her eyes at herself. Being around Chloe made her feel like that awkward girl in high school. Taking a deep breath, Beca sunk down into the water for a few seconds before pushing herself back up. Chloe returned minutes later with a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses.

"You brought your own shot glasses?" Beca asked, amused.

"What's a sleepover without some shots?" Chloe winked at her.

Chloe poured vodka in the glasses and set them near the edge of the pool. She dove back into the pool and Beca frowned when she didn't surface.

"Chloe don't-." Beca was pulled under the water and Chloe surfaced, laughing as she swam away from the brunette.

"You're horrible." Beca splashed water at Chloe, her heart warming when the redhead giggled. "Alright, let's play this game." She retrieved the basketball that was floating around the pool and handed it to Chloe. She watched as Chloe prepared to take a shot. The look of concentration on her face was cute and it made Beca smile.

Chloe took the shot and the basketball went through the net effortlessly. "Looks like I get to ask you a question."

"Ask away," Beca said.

Chloe bit her lower lip as she thought about what she wanted to ask the brunette. "Stacie Conrad. Ex-girlfriend or potential girlfriend?"

Beca chuckled. "Been reading tabloids?"

"I've come across a few. Just curious."

"One of my best friends," Beca answered. "Nothing more." Beca reached for the basketball as it floated towards her. She took the shot, not giving it much thought and smiled when she made it. "What's one thing you regret the most?"

"Wow, okay. Unleashing the deep questions."

Beca shrugged. "I'm all deep and mysterious according to _E! News. _It's to be expected."

Chloe grinned. "You definitely are mysterious. I have to agree with them there." Chloe went to the edge of the pool where the vodka waited for them to stifle their truth.

"Already?" Beca asked, amused.

Chloe took back the shot, making a face as it burned down her throat. "Maybe next time." Chloe took the basketball and aimed for the hoop. She smiled proudly when it swished through the net and she turned to look at Beca. "What was your favorite thing about high school?"

Beca thought about it even though she already knew the answer. She could lie, but lying to Chloe seemed like such a sin and she hated drinking so that left one option for her. "You."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Me?"

Beca ran a hand through her hair. "That's probably weird to you or something but um, you were the only one in high school who cared enough to ever ask if I was okay. Even my friends back then never bothered. That night you came over to check on me because I seemed sad at school… you probably don't remember the conversation but it meant a lot to me."

"I remember," Chloe assured her. _I remember everything involving you._

* * *

_Chloe walked out into the backyard where Mrs. Mitchell had told her Beca would be. She looked around and smiled when she saw a light in a tent a few feet away from the pool. She made her way over to the tent and began to unzip it so she could enter. _

_ Beca looked up from her laptop expecting to see one of her parents intruding upon her solitude but was both surprised and terrified to find that it was Chloe Beale. "What are you doing here?" _

_ "Visiting." Chloe zipped the tent back up and sat down with her legs folded as she looked at Beca. "You're in a tent."_

_ Panic overtook Beca. "I know it's weird and nerdy. It's just that my parents… they fight and-,"_

_ "Beca," Chloe stopped her with a gentle smile. "You don't have to explain anything to me. I think the tent's kind of cool. So what are you doing? Watching porn?"_

_ Beca's eyes widened. "No, I don't watch porn!"_

_ Chloe giggled. "I'm kidding."_

_ Beca relaxed but then remembered that Chloe freakin' Beale was in her tent. "So, um, what brings you here?" _

_ "You looked sad at school today," Chloe stated. "I wanted to check on you. What was wrong?"_

_ Beca was surprised that the redhead even noticed her mood. "It's nothing."_

_ "Didn't look like nothing." Chloe moved so that she was sitting right beside Beca. _

_ Beca continued to work on her mix. "My parents are talking about getting a divorce. They were fighting about it this morning and again tonight, hence why I'm in here. I just can't stop thinking if I was a better daughter, they wouldn't be going through this. A majority of their fights were about how to parent me. If I was social and less focused on music, then-,"_

_ "They'd still be getting a divorce," Chloe said. "You're not why your parents are splitting up. Don't put that on yourself. That's them and whatever issues they have."_

_ "They're going to want me to choose who to live with," Beca replied. "I'll probably choose my father and that's going to devastate my mother."_

_ Chloe frowned. She thought Beca was closer to her mother. "Why your father?"_

_ "If my mother goes where I think she'll go, then I'll have to change schools," Beca explained. "I don't want to do that."_

_ "Why not? A new school might be nice."_

Yeah, but you wouldn't be there. _"Possibly, but I'd rather not deal with the whole "new girl" thing. I have a year left. I'll just finish at the school I'm used to and then go from there." _

_ "What do you plan on doing after high school?" Chloe asked, already knowing Beca wasn't interested in college. _

_ "I'm moving to L.A.," Beca replied. "I've been saving for it."_

_ "You'll have to learn to speak up for yourself when you get out there and don't let anyone tell you you're not good because you're great. Got it?"_

_ Beca smiled. "Got it."_

_ "Good." Chloe placed her hand on top of Beca's. "Are you going to be okay?"_

_ Beca nodded. "I will be. Thank you."_

_ "You know where to find me if you need to talk." Chloe moved to unzip the tent. "Don't stay up too late. We have an exam in history tomorrow." Beca made a face causing Chloe to giggle. "You'll do fine. Night."_

_ "Goodnight, Chloe." Once Beca was alone, she smiled to herself. Chloe Beale, one of the most popular girls in school, had come to check on her. She gathered her things and made her way up to her room, feeling a little better than she had been moments before. _

* * *

"You were sweet to come over and check on me," Beca said.

"You would've done the same for me," Chloe said as she handed Beca the basketball.

The two continued to play the game until Chloe grew bored and wanted to go inside to find something else to preoccupy their time. They each took showers and got dressed in gym shorts and t-shirts since they weren't planning on going anywhere.

They were now sitting in the bedroom as Beca showed her pictures on her phone of her friends and other celebrities she had met.

"I still can't believe you met Beyoncé," Chloe said in awe.

"It was nerve-wrecking," Beca admitted as she went to the next photo.

"Aw, Ellen Page. She's awesome." Chloe took Beca's phone from her and began to flip through the pictures herself. She stopped on one of a pretty blonde who was at an event with Beca. "Who's this?"

Beca looked at her phone. "Oh, my ex."

"What happened?" Chloe asked, curiously.

Beca sighed. "I just couldn't get into it, you know? I wanted to feel everything I'm supposed to feel when in a relationship but I was just going through the motions."

Chloe bumped her shoulder to Beca's. "You'll find the right person."

"Maybe," Beca replied.

Chloe's phone chimed and she picked it up from the nightstand.

_Aubrey: Having fun?_

"It's Aubrey."

"Your best friend?" Beca asked.

Chloe nodded. "That's the one."

"Is she a fan?"

"She is."

"Want to Skype her?"

Chloe's eyes shined with excitement. "Really? She'll flip!"

"Yeah, why not?" Beca asked, wanting to meet the person lucky enough to spend most of their time with Chloe.

"This is going to be great." Chloe got up from the bed. "Let me just grab my tablet from my purse. I'll be right back."

Beca laughed as Chloe rushed out of the room. She hadn't made a move on the redhead yet because she hadn't seen an opportunity and she was starting to worry that there would never be one. She grabbed her cell phone and texted her worries to Jesse and promptly received a reply.

_Jesse: Create one. _

Beca rolled her eyes. She swore he thought life was a movie. She couldn't just create an opportunity. Her phone chimed again with a text from Jesse.

_Jesse: Pretend to have a romantic bone in your body and you'll come up with something. _

_ Beca: You're no help._

Beca set her phone down and let out a frustrated huff. How was she going to figure out if Chloe would be interested in her if she couldn't even express herself the way she wanted to? After tomorrow, they'd be spending less time together so she really was going to need to come up with something.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Chloe was sitting on Beca's bed with her tablet as she waited for Aubrey to sign onto Skype. She had texted her best friend telling her to get on and she couldn't wait to see her reaction to seeing Beca. Beca was leaning against the headboard out of the tablet's view as instructed by Chloe.

"I'm warning you now, Aubrey's a closet fan," Chloe explained. "She'll try to maintain her cool but she's going to be excited to see you. She made our a cappella group do a rendition of your Ladies of the Eighties mix."

Beca quirked a brow. "You're in a cappella? I don't know why I'm surprised. I guess that really is a thing now, huh?"

Chloe nudged her with her elbow. "Hey, a cappella is cool."

Beca laughed. "If you say so. I didn't even know you could sing. You'll have to let me hear you."

"Sure," Chloe replied. "I'll sing whatever you want."

"I'll have to think of something good then," Beca said, already trying to think of a song.

"Aubrey's on!" Chloe said, excitedly. She quickly sent a video call request to Aubrey and seconds later, the blonde was on her screen. "Hey, you."

"Hey," Aubrey replied. "Having fun?"

Chloe beamed. "I am. We've been lazing about."

"Speaking of we, where is your musical obsession?"

Beca grinned at hearing that and glanced at Chloe who was blushing a bit.

"She's right here." Chloe turned the tablet to face Beca.

"Holy shit, it's Beca Mitchell," Aubrey said, stunned.

"Yeah, I told you I was with her," Chloe stated. "Did you not believe me? I'm offended."

"I believed you," Aubrey assured her. "I just wasn't expecting to see her." Aubrey gave Chloe a look that said "thanks for the heads up."

"It was a surprise." Chloe scooted closer to Beca so they could both be seen by Aubrey. "I told Beca about the rendition of her mix you made the Bellas do."

"It was a great mix," Aubrey stated. "I found it to be very empowering. You know for someone your age, you're very well-rounded musically."

Beca smiled. "Thanks. I appreciate that. Maybe before I head back to L.A. we can talk music."

"Yeah, sure," Aubrey said, nonchalantly but Chloe could tell her best friend was threatening to burst with excitement.

Beca's cell phone rang and she saw that it was her father calling. "Hey, I have to take this," she said to Chloe. "I'll be right back."

"She seems down to earth," Aubrey said once Beca was out of view.

"She is," Chloe said with a dreamy smile. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"About what? Your massive crush on her?" Aubrey asked, knowingly.

Chloe sighed. "I'm probably not even her type."

Aubrey laughed. "You're everyone's type."

Chloe smiled at the compliment. "I am not."

"Stop being so shy. It's not like you. Make a move. What's stopping you? And don't say it's because you don't think you're her type."

"What if she thinks I'm only interested because she's famous?" Chloe asked. "I had three years to show her that I was interested and I never did."

"Then she's an idiot," Aubrey stated. "A talented idiot. Do you think she'd stop by and meet the Bellas?"

"Aubrey," Chloe whined. "Stay on topic."

"Right, sorry," Aubrey replied and got back to the topic at hand.

* * *

"It's fine," Beca said to her father. "I've been keeping busy."

"Not working, I hope," the man replied.

"No, um, Chloe Beale is here," Beca stated. "We've been hanging out." Beca heard the man chuckle and frowned. "What?"

"I should've known you'd get in touch with your high school crush."

"What? I didn't have a crush," Beca insisted.

"Sure, whatever you say, Becs," Ethan laughed. "I'll see you soon. Enjoy your night."

"Night," Beca replied. She headed back upstairs to the guestroom but stopped as she heard Chloe's voice travelling into the hallway.

"Sometimes I wish I could just do high school all over again. I definitely wouldn't have stayed friends with the barbies of the school. I would've had real friends like Beca."

"It happens," Aubrey said. "High school is hard. People do what they can to fit in."

"Think she'll even want to stay in contact with me once she goes back to L.A?" Chloe wondered aloud.

"Of course she will. She sought you out didn't she? She obviously never forgot about you. Ask her for her phone number so you can stay in touch."

Beca entered the room and smiled. "Hey, sorry about that."

"It's okay." Chloe looked back at her tablet. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Bree."

"Bye," Aubrey replied. "Ask her."

Chloe ended the call before the blonde could say anything else.

"Ask me what?" Beca asked as she got onto the bed.

"Oh, Aubrey wants you to meet our a cappella group," Chloe lied. "You totally don't have to."

"I wouldn't mind," Beca said with a grin. "I'd love to see you in your element." Beca's heart skipped a beat at the huge smile on Chloe's face.

"Really? Are you sure?" Chloe didn't expect Beca to willingly throw herself into a social situation. The brunette had always been anti-social in high school.

Beca shrugged. "It'll give me something to do." The brunette thought back to Jesse's words about creating a moment and decided to give it a go. "Hey, do you want to go for a walk?"

Chloe smiled at the request. "Sure."

The two slipped their shoes on and Beca grabbed the spare key her father had left her before leaving the house with Chloe. She hoped she would be able to garner up the courage to let Chloe know how she felt.

* * *

Beca and Chloe walked together quietly, enjoying the serene atmosphere. They had talked for a few minutes before falling into a comfortable silence.

Beca glanced over at Chloe every few seconds, which didn't go unnoticed by the redhead. Chloe linked her arm with Beca's, catching the brunette off guard.

"Remember that time you brought me a fruit platter?" Chloe asked, amusedly.

"Oh god, I was so awkward," Beca laughed lightly.

"You were adorable," Chloe corrected.

Beca was glad it had gotten dark out since they had left the house or Chloe would see her blushing. "No, I think awkward pretty much sums it up."

* * *

_Beca took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell to Chloe's place. She knew the redhead's parents were still working so she'd be home alone. The door opened within seconds and her heart skipped a beat when Chloe smiled at her. _

_ "Hey, Beca," Chloe greeted but then frowned when she saw the fruit platter in her hand. "What's up?"_

_ "Um," Beca bit her bottom lip before nodding towards the door. "Can I come in for a moment?"_

_ "Sure." Chloe stepped aside and Beca walked in. "What's with the fruit?"_

_ Beca felt herself becoming hot with nervousness. "Um, I uh… I noticed that you didn't eat today." Beca took note of the flash of panic in Chloe's eyes before the redhead smiled._

_ "My mom has a big dinner planned," Chloe explained. _

_ Beca didn't want Chloe to get upset with her but she couldn't let this go. "Did she have one planned yesterday as well?"_

_ Chloe frowned. "What?"_

_ "You didn't eat anything yesterday either," Beca replied. "Actually, it's been almost a week since I've seen you even look at food."_

_ "Beca-," Chloe began._

_ "I'm sorry," Beca rushed out. "I know it's none of my business but I'm kind of worried about you. I don't even know why you think you need to lose weight. You're gor-," Beca stopped before she said something that would send Chloe running. "Look, if you keep not eating, you'll make yourself sick."_

_ Chloe's shoulders slumped and she looked ashamed. "Jocelyne said I could stand to lose a few pounds."_

_ Beca rolled her eyes at the mention of the conceited girl at their school. "Jocelyne's an idiot. Actually, she and Tom would make the perfect stupid couple. You're not chubby, Chloe. And even if you were, so what? I think you're-," Beca caught herself again and mentally kicked herself for not thinking before she spoke. _

_ "You think I'm what?" Chloe asked. _

_ "I think you're fine the way you are," Beca said. "I also think you're hungry."_

_ Chloe placed a hand on her stomach. "No, I'm-,"_

_ "Chlo come on," Beca urged lightly. "Don't let Jocelyn do this to you. She's just jealous."_

_ "What does she have to be jealous about?" Chloe asked. _

_ Beca let out a breath, hating that she was about to sound like a gossip. "She's into Tom but Tom's into you. She tries to make it look like she doesn't care but she does."_

_ Chloe let a smile slip across her lips. "For someone who keeps to herself, you sure do know a lot."_

_ Beca shrugged. "I have a lot of time to observe. So…" Beca held up the fruit platter. "So do you want to eat this? It's all fresh. My mom buys them all the time."_

_ Chloe nodded. "I am hungry," she admitted. "Come on, you can put it in the kitchen."_

_ Beca followed Chloe into the kitchen and set the fruit container down onto the counter. "I hope you enjoy it. I'll see you at school tomorrow."_

_ "Hey, wait," Chloe said. "Stay. Eat it with me. I could use the company."_

_ "Um, okay." Beca said down on the stool and Chloe joined her. She removed the lid and picked up a strawberry. Chloe picked up one as well and bit into it. Beca smiled to herself and picked up another strawberry. _

_ "Hey, Beca," Chloe said as she looked over at the brunette. "Thanks."_

* * *

"I'm glad you came over that day," Chloe said. "I was such an idiot back then."

"I think everyone our age was," Beca assured her. "Some more than others. Jocelyn being one of them."

Chloe laughed. "I'll have to agree with you there.

Beca noticed Chloe shiver and regretted not grabbing her hoody before she had left. "Cold?"

"Just a bit."

Beca continued to walk until she realized that this was one of those moments that Jesse had mentioned. Taking a deep breath and expecting the worse, Beca let her hand gently brush Chloe's before she linked their fingers together.

Chloe smiled at the action but said nothing as her heart hammered in her chest. Beca's hand was soft and warm.

"This is okay, right?" Beca asked, worried that Chloe might want her to back off. "You're cold so um, I thought the body heat might help."

Chloe's smile widened. Beca really was too cute for words. "Yeah, this is perfect."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Beca approached her father's house, reluctantly releasing Chloe's hand in order to open the front door. She pushed it open and gestured for Chloe to walk in first. The redhead was sure something had happened between them during their walk, she just wasn't sure what. She felt a tingle in the hand that Beca had been holding and closed her fingers into a fist as if the action alone would keep the warmth of Beca's hand flowing through her own.

"So I guess we should get to bed," Beca said.

"I'm not tired." Chloe wanted to prolong their day together. They still had so much to catch up on. And yeah, they still had tomorrow but Chloe wanted to make every second count.

"Then we'll lay in bed and talk," Beca informed her. She really just needed to not be standing. Initiating hand holding had taken a lot out of her and the feeling of Chloe's gentle hands in her own had left her brain fuzzy. And she still wasn't sure if that move was enough to make Chloe aware of her feelings. This whole thing was exhausting. If she didn't lie down, she'd probably faint.

"Okay, we can do that." Chloe made her way upstairs to get ready for bed.

"I'll be right up," Beca called to her before making her way into the living room. She picked up the house phone and quickly dialed Jesse's number before turning off the phone. _Not, Jesse this time._ She hit the green button again and dialed another number instead. She waited impatiently as the phone rang in her ear.

"Hello?"

"Stacie," Beca greeted her. "I need advice." She heard the brunette chuckle and she had a feeling Jesse had spoken to her.

"Is this about Chloe?" Stacie asked, amused.

Beca sighed. "Yes, it's about her. We're just coming back from a walk. I held her hand."

"You initiated contact?" Stacie asked, impressed. "Nice, Mitchell. You must really like this one. So what is it that you need help with?"

"I'm trying to show her that I'm interested," Beca stated. "What else should I do?"

"Kiss her."

"I'm serious."

"I am too," Stacie assured her. "Just wait for the right moment and kiss her."

Beca nibbled at her bottom lip. Just kiss her? That was too high up there in contact initiating. She couldn't do that. She was about to go into cardiac arrest just thinking about all the ways that it could go wrong. "Any advice that doesn't involve awkward outcomes?"

"Yeah, stop all contact with her," Stacie joked.

"That's not funny. You're not funny. I'm not that awkward," Beca said.

"You usually aren't but Jesse's been telling me about you and this girl. It sounds like you turn into a mess around her. I would also like to state how upset I am that you've told him about her and I just learned about her today."

"No, don't be like that. I was delirious from lack of sleep when I brought Chloe up to him," Beca stated. "He wouldn't drop it after that so I told him all about her. You're the one I go to for sound advice, so please, advise me."

"Let things happen naturally and don't think so much. If you feel it, then act on it. If you think it, then say it. Unless it's something totally perverted. Don't be a pervert."

Beca chuckled. "Thanks, Stace."

"No, problem," Stacie said. "Night. Keep me updated."

"I will," Beca promised. "Goodnight." Beca ended the call and set the phone back in its cradle before heading upstairs. When she reached her room, she saw Chloe folding her dirty clothes and putting them neatly into a plastic bag. "Doing okay?"

Chloe looked over at Beca and smiled. "Yeah, I'm all set." She grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand. "I'll give you a few minutes to get ready. I'll be downstairs." As Chloe walked down the steps, she called Aubrey via speed dial.

"Hey, Chlo," Aubrey answered.

"Hey, I need help." Chloe went into the living room and sat down.

"Help with what?" Aubrey asked. "Wait, did you mess things up with Beca? Will she still come meet the Bellas?"

"Calm down. I didn't do anything. We went for a walk and she held my hand," Chloe explained. "I don't want to make something out of nothing but I don't know, it felt… right."

"That doesn't sound like nothing." Chloe could hear a hint of a smile in Aubrey's voice.

"What should I do, though?" Chloe asked. "I don't want to mess this up."

"Just tell her how you feel. You have a day with her tomorrow, then her father returns and once a week is up, she's back in L.A."

"Right, L.A.," Chloe said, miserably.

"No, don't do that," Aubrey chastised. "You two could make it work if you're serious about each other."

Chloe sighed. "Maybe I should just drop it. There's no way she'd want to do a long-distance thing. I don't even know if she's interested."

"You're being ridiculous. Go get some sleep. And hey, aren't you the one always saying anything could happen? Just hang in there."

"Thanks, Bree. I better head back upstairs. I'll see you tomorrow." Chloe ended the call and headed upstairs to Beca. She found the brunette lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey, you okay there?" Chloe asked as she got onto the bed.

Beca smiled at the redhead. "Yeah, I was just thinking about work." Okay, she was thinking about Chloe; more specifically, about sharing a bed with Chloe.

Chloe got under the covers and turned to face Beca. "Creating a mix in your head?" She asked through a yawn.

"Something like that," Beca answered. "You're tired. You should get some sleep."

Chloe shook her head. "I'm not tired." She cuddled deeper into her pillow. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

Beca stayed how she was, lying on her back, not wanting to get too close to Chloe. God only knew how she'd react if their bare legs touched. "Not sure, but I was hoping whatever we do could just be us." Beca turned her head to look at Chloe. "Today was great and it'd be cool to spend another day alone with you. You know, so we can continue to catch up and everything. I'd still love to meet your friends, though. I can stop by on Monday when you're not busy."

Chloe smiled. "This weekend is definitely just us time. No worries." Chloe bit her bottom lip as she slowly reached over to place her hand over Beca's, which was resting beside her on the bed. "Becs."

Beca's heart had leapt at the feeling of Chloe's hand on hers. "Yeah?" She replied, trying to keep her composure.

"I don't want this week to be it," Chloe admitted. "I like having you back in my life and I'd like to make it a permanent thing."

Beca thought back to what she had heard Chloe saying to Aubrey on the phone earlier that day and knew Chloe was probably expecting a negative response. "I'm definitely for us being friends. I wish I had enough guts back in our senior year to give you my number before we graduated."

Chloe thought back to graduation day. What was supposed to be a great day had actually been a sad one for her. "I visited you that night."

Beca was surprised to hear this. "You did?"

"Yeah… you were gone, though. Your dad said he had dropped you off at the airport as soon as graduation was over. I was so upset with you. You never mentioned leaving that day."

"I didn't think you'd care," Beca found herself saying but quickly regretted it when she saw the look of hurt on Chloe's face. "Wait, that came out wrong." Beca sat up. "I meant that I didn't think it mattered to you." Beca rolled her eyes at herself. "That sounded worse."

Chloe laughed lightly at Beca's cuteness as she sat up as well. "No, I get what you're saying. It did matter to me, though. I'm sorry you thought otherwise."

"Um… why did you stop by my house that day?" Beca asked, curiously.

"To finish the conversation we had been having that morning."

* * *

_Beca was sitting in her tent as she worked on a mix when she saw Chloe crawling into her space. Smirking, she let out a sigh and stopped what she was doing. "I need to get a bell for you." Chloe laughed and looked on the laptop to see what Beca was doing. "And possibly a book on boundaries."_

_ "Whatever," Chloe said, amused. "You should be used to it by now. Why are you in here? You're supposed to be getting ready."_

_ Beca groaned. "My parents are trying to get along since it's "my day" but they keep arguing. I thought they'd at least get a long a bit better since separating and having the time apart but nope. They just picked up where they left off."_

_ "What are they arguing about?" Chloe asked. _

_ "Anything and everything," Beca replied. "So what are you doing over here?"_

_ "Just wanted to make sure you were actually going to graduation," Chloe said. "I know you hate crowds and will probably attempt to bail on the whole thing."_

_ Beca chuckled. "I've already tried. My parents weren't having it."_

_ Chloe scooted closer to Beca and rested her head on the brunette's shoulder. _

_ "What are you doing?" Beca asked, confused. _

_ "Taking a moment to relax," Chloe replied. "My parents like to go all out for these types of things and their excitement is making me tired." _

_ "Too much excitement for Chloe Beale to handle?" Beca asked, feigning shock. "That's got to be a first."_

_ Chloe laughed and poked Beca in the side. "Oh, hush." They were silent for a while, just enjoying the quiet until Chloe spoke up. "You're going to be great, Beca."_

_ Beca frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"_

_ Chloe kept her head on Beca's shoulder as she spoke. "In whatever you decide to do, you're going to be great. You're driven and you're smart."_

_ Beca shook her head. "I'm not-,"_

_ "You are," Chloe cut her off. "High school sucks but we know what's going to happen for the most part. I'm going to college so I'll still have some order. You're about to be out in the real world. It'll be scary and you'll doubt yourself. Anything could happen, Beca. Just remember that you have a fan in me and I'll be proud of you no matter what." _

_ Beca had been up all night both excited and worried about life after high school. How did Chloe know her so well? "Even if I fail?"_

_ Chloe rose her head up from Beca's shoulder to look at her. "You won't, but yes, even if things don't go your way, I'll be proud of you for following your dreams."_

_ "Thank you. That… that means a lot," Beca said. "I'm not so good with words. I…"_

_ "You don't have to say anything," Chloe assured her. "Actually, I'm not done."_

_ Beca laughed lightly. "Not surprising. You love to talk." _

_ "Hey!" Chloe protested, jabbing Beca softly in the shoulder. _

_ "I'm kidding. Continue."_

_ Chloe wiped the palm of her hands on her jeans. This was it. She was going to tell Beca how she felt. "I know we never spent too much time together, and that's my fault, but the moments we did have together have always been… interesting."_

_ Beca felt herself becoming elated but then pushed that feeling down instantly. She didn't want to mistake Chloe's words for something that they weren't. "Why are you getting all sentimental on me, Beale?"_

_ Chloe shrugged, remaining silent as she tried to figure out how to say what she wanted to say. She thought about kissing Beca instead because sometimes words just get in the way. She licked her lips and prepared herself for the action but her nerves got the best of her. "Sorry, graduation is getting to me."_

_ "No, it's okay," Beca replied. "I was only joking with you."_

_ "I know," Chloe forced a smile. "I better get going. I have to get changed and so do you. We can't be late to our own graduation, right?"_

_ "Right," Beca replied. _

_ "I'll see you later." Chloe exited the tent and let out a frustrated breath. Why couldn't she just do it? She remained where she was, contemplating going back into the tent but in the end, she hurried back home. _

_ Beca worried that her lack of sentimentality had pushed Chloe away and she chastised herself for it. She had always been horrible at expressing herself. She thought about going after the redhead, but figured there was nothing left to say. They would graduate and go off to do their own things. Chloe would go off to college and forget about her. Beca sighed and closed her laptop. "You'll be great too, Chlo."_

* * *

"And then you were gone," Chloe said, sadly.

"I'm sorry," Beca said. "To be honest, part of me was afraid to see you after graduation."

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"Because I didn't think I'd leave," Beca admitted. "We had this sort of… thing. I can't explain it. We just…you got me. Not even the people I decided to call my friends in high school understood me the way you did. And you were there. You were always just_ there_ at the right moment." Beca didn't know why she was saying these things. They were just coming out and Chloe was now looking at her with wide eyes, which instantly shut her up.

"Beca," Chloe began.

"Sorry, I'm just tired. I-,"

"No, don't be sorry," Chloe said. "Remember when you asked me what I regretted the most?" Beca nodded. "Well, it was that day in your tent the morning before graduation. I wanted… I wanted to tell you that I liked you. I wanted to kiss you."

Beca felt her heart trip over itself at Chloe's admission before it started an unsteady rhythm. She wasn't sure what to say and before she could even form a clear thought, she felt Chloe's lips on her own.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Beca was so caught up in the fact that Chloe was kissing her that she didn't realize she hadn't reciprocated until Chloe was pulling away from her. Beca opened her eyes at the loss of soft lips on hers and saw that Chloe looked a bit nervous.

"That was unexpected," Beca said in almost a whisper.

"Good unexpected or bad unexpected." Chloe had thought she read the signs correctly but maybe she was wrong and had just ruined any chance they had at being friends.

"Good," Beca replied. "Definitely all good."

Chloe smiled, relieved. "So what does this mean for us?"

"We can date and see what happens." Beca didn't want to push Chloe into anything so she decided the slow route would be her safest bet not to scare the other woman away.

"Or?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Oh... or? You want an or?" Beca ran a hand through her hair. She wasn't exactly sure what Chloe wanted her to say. "Or we can...do whatever you want." There. That was a safe response.

Chloe giggled at Beca's hesitant behavior. "I don't want to waste any more time, Beca. We've always gotten along and we already know each other. I want to finally be able to call you my girlfriend. I want this to be official. I know that probably seems too fast since we haven't seen each other in three years so I'm fine if that's not what you want."

Beca smiled at hearing that she and Chloe wanted the same thing. "That sounds perfect. We can definitely go with that."

"Awesome," Chloe said as she laid back down, pulling Beca with her. "We should get some sleep. We can talk more tomorrow."

Beca reached over to the nightstand and turned off the light. She was surprised by the turn of events but she definitely wasn't complaining. She couldn't wait to tell her friends that Chloe was her girlfriend. She felt like giddy teenager, which made it hard for her to fall asleep but eventually her eyelids slid shut and thoughts of Chloe filled her dreams.

* * *

Beca awoke the next morning to an empty bed and the smell of pancakes. She smiled to herself as she thought back to the night before. Chloe was her girlfriend now. It still seemed surreal. Maybe because it all happened so quickly. No, this was years in the making. They were just finally catching up to their heart.

Beca got up from the bed and made her way downstairs to the kitchen where she found Chloe flipping pancakes while dancing to the radio. The song playing happened to be one she produced and she wondered if Chloe knew that. "Morning."

Chloe placed the last pancake on one of the plates and turned off the stove before facing Beca. "Morning."

Beca gestured to the small radio resting in the corner of one of the counters. "I produced this one."

Chloe's smile widened at Beca's obvious giddiness over hearing her song on the radio. She wasn't cocky about it, just elated. "I know. It's one of my favorites along with that collaboration you did with David Guetta. I was so excited for you. I know you're a big fan of his."

"You do?" Beca asked with a grin.

"You mentioned it once back when we were in high school," Chloe stated. "You said if you only get five minutes of fame, you hope that-,"

"I get to at least work with him before I get swept back under the carpet." Beca was surprised. "You remember that?"

"I do," Chloe confirmed as she picked up a plate and set it down for Beca. "Hope you're hungry."

"Thank you. You didn't have to make me breakfast."

"Well, I was making myself breakfast and figured I'd go ahead and make you some too."

"Oh, so I was just an afterthought?" Beca asked, feigning hurt.

"Hey, at least it got you food," Chloe joked as she sat down with her own plate.

Beca's right arm came to rest on the table as she ate and Chloe's left arm was right beside hers. Beca busied herself with cutting her pancakes with her fork as she thought about whether to link her fingers with Chloe's or not. _When did I become a fan of hand holding?_ Beca didn't know what to do. It's not like it would be weird now. Chloe was her girlfriend, right? Or did she dream it? Beca began to internally freak out. What if she had imagined the whole thing?

"You okay there," Chloe asked.

Beca wasn't sure how to say what she wanted without coming off as a lunatic so she went for subtlety. "Something happened last night and I'm not sure if it was a dream or if it actually happened."

Chloe broke out in a grin and placed her hand on top of Beca's. "Not a dream."

Beca let out a relieved breath. "Thank god, I was sure I was losing it."

"Don't worry, I was starting to think the same thing for a second there." Chloe went back to eating her pancakes but she didn't move her hand away from Beca's. She actually turned Beca's hand over and began to draw patterns on her palm with her finger as she ate, which caused Beca to smile.

Minutes later when they were done, Chloe got up to gather their plates, but Beca beat her to it. "I've got it."

Chloe didn't mind cleaning up but she could tell Beca would feel guilty if she ended up doing dishes. "Okay, thanks." Chloe picked up her phone and sent a quick text to Aubrey.

_Chloe: Guess what._

_ Aubrey: You finally managed to stop being a wuss and told Beca you liked her?_

_ Chloe: :) I kissed her. _

Chloe laughed when her phone began to vibrate in her hand. She ignored the call and sent another text.

_Chloe: I can't talk now. I'm with Beca. _

_ Aubrey: This is so awesome, Chloe! Do you think she'll take you to red carpet events?_

_ Chloe: I don't know. That's not why I'm with her._

_ Aubrey: I know. I'm just saying you'll get to do cool things like that since you're her girlfriend. You are her girlfriend, right?_

_ Chloe: :) Yep! It's official. Beca Mitchell is my girlfriend._

Beca finished cleaning up and turned to face Chloe who was immersed in a text conversation. She took a moment to admire the natural beauty of the other woman. Chloe was definitely a sight. She watched as a small smile spread across Chloe's lips and wondered who she was talking to. She assumed it was Aubrey and chuckled to herself. "Tell Aubrey I say hi."

Chloe turned to face Beca, biting her bottom lip as she did so. "It's okay that I told her, right? I didn't think you'd mind."

"And I don't," Beca assured her. "It's cool, Chlo."

Chloe smiled and sent one last text to Aubrey to let her know that she'd be busy and would text her later. "So what does our day entail?"

"Well, I don't want to keep you cooped up in here so I was thinking we could go do something," Beca replied. "I'm not sure what yet but I figured you'd have a few ideas."

Chloe grinned happily at her, ideas already popping into her head. "There's this shelter that lets people play with the dogs so they're not cooped up and depressed. Can we do that later?"

"We can definitely do that." Beca was secretly thrilled by the idea. Her father had never let her have a dog when she was younger and now she found herself too busy to take care of one.

"Great, until then we can cuddle on the couch." Chloe pulled Beca out of the kitchen and into the living room. She plopped down onto the couch and Beca sat down beside her. She picked up the remote that was resting on the arm of the chair and rested her other hand on Beca's thigh. "Let's see what's on TV."

"Chloe," Beca said.

"Hm?" Chloe said as she turned on the TV.

"Um." Beca scratched the top of her head. "Can we have a first kiss do over?"

Chloe turned her head to look at the brunette. "What?"

"The first one was bad," Beca explained. "I mean, not bad because it wasn't good but bad because I was shocked and didn't do anything. And I've really wanted to kiss you again since then so… yeah."

Chloe laughed and turned towards Beca on the couch. "I seriously think it's illegal to be at your level of cuteness."

"I'm so awkward. I swear I'm not like this all the time. It's just… my brain doesn't function properly around you."

Chloe quirked a brow in amusement. "I make you stupid?"

"No, no. That's not what I meant," Beca rushed out. "Sorry, I'm bad with words."

"Beca." Chloe leaned in closer. "Just kiss me."

"Okay," Beca whispered out before closing the distance between them. She placed one of her hands behind Chloe's neck as the kiss intensified. Chloe moaned lightly into the kiss as Beca's tongue glided over her own.

Almost an hour had gone by and the two were still making out on the couch. Chloe's hand trailed up Beca's shirt and she lightly scratched her nails down her stomach. Beca pushed Chloe gently back so that she was lying on the couch, never breaking their lips apart.

After a few more minutes, Chloe broke the kiss for some much needed oxygen. "We should probably get ready to go," she said, breathlessly.

Beca placed a soft kiss on Chloe's lips before getting up from the couch. She held her hand out to Chloe and the redhead smiled as she let Beca pull her up from the couch. Chloe could already tell today was going to be a great day and hated that it would be their last full one together. She would worry about that later, though. She wanted to enjoy the time that they did have and she would talk to Beca about everything else later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Beca was sitting on the grass beside Chloe as she tossed a tennis ball to a dog. Chloe smiled as she watched the other woman interact with the dog. It was really sweet.

When the dog ran back towards Beca with the tennis ball, she ruffled his fur and scratched behind his ear. "Good, boy!" She took the ball from him and tossed it again.

Two of the ladies who worked at the shelter were whispering to each other as they looked over at Beca and Chloe. The redhead could tell that they wanted to come over and ask for an autograph. One of them was even holding a picture of the brunette.

"Looks like you have fans." Chloe was holding a smaller dog in one arm as she petted him.

Beca looked over at the younger girls and smiled before looking at Chloe. "Having people freak out over me is still so hard to believe."

"You're awesome. I can't blame them."

One of the girls finally made her way over to Beca and hesitantly spoke. "Hi, Miss Mitchell. Can I, um, have your autograph?"

Beca smiled and reached for the picture and pen. "Sure." She signed it and wrote a nice note on it before handing it back.

"Thank you!" The girl hurried back to her co-worker and Beca chuckled before giving her attention back to the dog that was standing in front of her waiting for her to throw the ball again.

Chloe was beaming. "I love seeing how far you've come from that negative girl in her tent."

Beca laughed. "Well, I had some great inspiration to push me to where I am." She nudged Chloe with her shoulder.

"Me?" Chloe asked, surprised.

Beca nodded. "You're my muse. I always secretly hoped you'd see how far I've gotten and be proud of me."

"I definitely am," Chloe said, touched by the fact that she was Beca's muse. Chloe set the dog she was holding down and pulled out her cell phone to check the time. "We better get going. I wanted to stop by my dorm to grab something."

"What do you have to get?" Beca asked, curiously.

"Just something I want to give you before I forget," Chloe explained as she stood up.

"Is Aubrey going to be there?" Beca asked as she got up.

Chloe grinned. "I hope so. I want to surprise her."

Beca chuckled having a feeling that Chloe's best friend wouldn't appreciate the surprise.

* * *

Chloe opened her dorm room door and let out a disappointed sigh when she didn't see Aubrey. She entered the room, pulling Beca in behind her. "My bed's-,"

"The one with the obnoxiously pink comforter?" Beca guessed as she removed her sunglasses.

"Hey!" Chloe protested, punching Beca lightly on the arm. "Pink is awesome."

Beca grinned and sat down, pulling Chloe onto her lap. She leaned in close to her so that their lips were almost touching. "Is this okay?"

"Very okay," Chloe assured her.

Beca closed the gap between them, running her tongue along Chloe's bottom lip. The redhead parted her lips allowing Beca's tongue to slide smoothly into her mouth. Beca's tongue teased her own, keeping the kiss light before she pulled away with a nip to her bottom lip. "So what'd you want to get?"

Chloe's eyes had darkened and she stood up to remove her shoes. "We can worry about that later."

Beca kicked off her own shoes before moving to the middle of the bed. Chloe climbed on top of her and they began to make-out again.

"We really should've been doing this back in high school," Chloe informed her.

"I agree," Beca said against her lips. She trailed her hands up the back of Chloe's shirt as she placed kisses along the redhead's neck. After a few more minutes, Beca pulled away from the kiss. "We should probably stop before Aubrey gets back."

Chloe nodded in agreement before kissing Beca one last time. "I'd definitely never hear the end of it if she walked in on us making out like horny teenagers." Chloe got up from the bed and sat down at her desk. She pulled open a drawer and sorted through a few things before retrieving an envelope. She held it out to Beca to take and watched as the brunette read the front of it.

It was a letter addressed to where Beca's fan mail was sent. The envelope even had a stamp on it. "Why'd you never send it?"

"I chickened out," Chloe admitted. "Part of me was worried you wouldn't even remember me."

"Like I could ever forget you." Beca turned the letter around and went to open it but Chloe stopped her.

"Not now. I just wanted you to have it now before I forgot. Read it later when you're on your way back to L.A." Chloe moved to sit down beside Beca on her bed. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it." Beca could tell it was going to be serious from the solemn look on Chloe's face.

"Why didn't you ever come back to visit before now?" Chloe asked.

"I always thought about it," Beca admitted. "I just decided it wasn't for the best. I figured you'd be in some long term relationship with some idiot who didn't deserve you and as much as I wanted to see you, I couldn't bear that. But when my dad asked me to visit two weeks ago, I found myself not hesitating when I agreed to it. Mostly because I was hoping to see you again."

Chloe grinned. "Some idiot who doesn't deserve me, huh?"

"Should I remind you about Tom "The Jerk-off" Bradford?" Beca asked.

Chloe laughed. "Hey, I never dated him."

"But you slept with him," Beca stated.

Chloe frowned. "I did?

Beca's frown matched Chloe's. "Didn't you?"

Chloe shook her head. "Why do you think I did?"

"Never mind," Beca waved it off.

"Oh no," Chloe moved so that she was straddling Beca. "Tell me."

"You went to some party with him and the next day he was talking to his friends about how he got lucky. I never heard him say a name. I just assumed... you know."

Chloe bit on her bottom lip as she thought for a few seconds. "Wait, is that why you were all bitchy when I went into your tent on your birthday?"

"I wasn't bitchy," Beca stated, remembering the day Chloe was talking about.

"You totally were," Chloe insisted.

* * *

_Beca was lying down in her tent as she listened to music. She was having a bad day after hearing Tom go on about how he had gotten lucky with some girl. She knew that girl had to be Chloe since the last she had overheard, the redhead was going to a party with the boy because of her idiotic friends. _

_ Beca let out a breath and closed her eyes as she tried to focus on the music. She didn't hear the tent being unzipped and wasn't aware of anyone else's presence until she jolted, startled from a feeling of something gliding down her arm. She sighed and glared at a laughing Chloe as she pulled her headphones from her head. "That wasn't funny." _

_ "It kind of was," Chloe disagreed as she moved to lie down beside Beca. "What are you doing?"_

_ "Lying here," Beca answered. _

_ "Nothing big planned for today?" Chloe asked. _

_ "Nope," Beca answered. _

_ Chloe frowned at how short the other girl was being. "Are you okay?"_

_ "Yep."_

_ "Are you sure?" _

_ "Uh huh."_

_ Chloe sighed and looked over at Beca. "Are you having a shitty birthday?" _

_ "How'd you know that?" Beca asked. _

_ "Because your attitude leaves a lot to be desired," Chloe replied. _

_ "No, I meant how'd you know it's my birthday?" Beca clarified. _

_ "I heard your friends wishing you a happy birthday at school. How come you aren't celebrating?"_

_ "How come you aren't out with Tom or something?" Beca asked, irritated. _

_ Chloe was over Beca's bad attitude. She sat up and looked down at the brunette. "What's your problem?"_

_ "Right now? You."_

_ "Nice," Chloe scoffed. She tossed an envelope on Beca's chest and exited the tent without another word. _

_ Beca picked up the envelope and saw her name written on it. She opened it to reveal a birthday card. When she opened the card, a gift card to iTunes fell out. _

I know it's probably weird to be getting a present from me but I figured it'd be a nice surprise. Hopefully the gift card will lead to you buying awesome songs that you'll end up mixing later on. Enjoy your seventeenth birthday, Beca!

_ Beca found herself smiling as she read the card but her smile quickly disappeared when she remembered how mean she had been to the redhead. Placing the card down, Beca exited her tent to go find Chloe. She didn't have to go far. Chloe was sitting on her porch. She made her way over to the girl's house and stood in front of her. "Sorry."_

_ "For what?" Chloe asked. _

_ "Being a jerk," Beca said. "You didn't deserve that. And thank you for the present. That was really nice of you." Beca was fiddling with the hem of her shirt out of nervousness as she waited for a response. _

_ "I guess I can forgive you," Chloe said after a few seconds. She got up and began to head back towards Beca's house. _

_ "Where are you going?" Beca asked. _

_ "Your tent. We're going to listen to your mixes."_

_ "Oh… okay." Beca followed the redhead back to the tent and spent the next two hours listening to music. _

* * *

"That was the best birthday ever," Beca replied.

Chloe smiled. "Shut up. It was not."

Beca placed her hand on Chloe's hips. "It was. I got to spend it with my crush."

"Your crush who you thought slept with the jack ass of the school," Chloe added. "You should've just asked me."

"Right, like that wouldn't have been weird," Beca said, sheepishly.

"Well, you can rest easy now," Chloe said, jokingly. "Tom Bradford never got near any of this," she gestured up and down her body.

The two heard keys in the door and Chloe grinned, knowing that Aubrey would flip out when she saw Beca. The door opened and Aubrey stepped into her room, freezing when she saw Chloe and Beca.

"Hey, Bree!" Chloe greeted her as she stood up. "Beca's here."

Aubrey cleared her throat and stood up straighter as she tried to keep her composure. "I can see that." She gave her best friend one of her looks before smiling at Beca. "Hi, Beca."

Beca waved at the blonde. "Hi, Aubrey. It's nice to meet you in person." She got up from the bed. "Sorry for just dropping by."

"No, it's totally fine," Aubrey assured her as she set her gym bag down, throwing a glare at Chloe before looking back at Beca. "So what are you two up to?"

"Chloe just needed to pick something up," Beca replied.

"My letter to her that I never sent," Chloe added.

"Which one?" Aubrey asked.

"There's more than one?" Beca asked, amused.

"Ohmygod, she had like twenty. There was even one where she revealed to you that one of your mixes is her lady jam."

Beca quirked a brow. "Your lady jam, huh? Which one?"

"The Ultimate Dance Mixes, volume two, track three," Aubrey answered.

Beca smirked at the answer given. "That was very specific."

Aubrey shrugged. "Yeah, Chloe just plays it all the time."

Chloe's eyes widened. "I don't play it _all _the time."

"There was that one week where I'd hear it playing through the door every day and I'd be afraid to enter."

"She's kidding," Chloe said to Beca. "Anyway, I'm hungry. Do you guys want to have lunch?"

"Sure," Beca replied.

"I'm in but I need a moment to shower after my workout," Aubrey said.

"Go ahead, we'll wait here." Chloe got back onto the bed, pulling Beca down with her. "We'll wait here."

"Just behave," Aubrey said as she grabbed the things she would need to take with her to the communal showers.

Once she was out of the room, Beca nudged Chloe with her shoulder. "So tell me more about your lady jam."

Chloe laughed. "You wish," she placed a kiss on Beca's lips. "You're really fine with having lunch with Aubrey, right? I know it's supposed to be our day."

"It's totally fine," Beca said. "Maybe she can tell me more interesting facts about you."

Chloe grinned. "Oh, I see. You have an ulterior motive. Come on," she linked her fingers with Beca's. "I want to give you a quick tour of where I spend my days." She picked Beca's sunglasses from the bed and handed them to her. "You'll need these on again."

Beca took the glasses and put them on before leaving the room to get a tour of Chloe's dorm building. She was counting down the hours and dreading the end of the day when she would have to spend her night without Chloe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Beca entered the guestroom after her shower and smiled at Chloe who was playing on her phone and humming one of the songs Beca had produced. Lunch with Chloe and Aubrey had been entertaining. It mostly consisted of the girls trying to embarrass each other in front of her. Beca sat down on the edge of the bed, getting Chloe's attention. "Did you want to take your shower now?"

"Yes!" Chloe exclaimed. She had been dying to take a shower since their trip to the dog shelter. "I won't be long," she promised before heading off to the bathroom.

Beca laughed to herself at how quickly the redhead had rushed off to take a shower. She picked her phone up from the nightstand and dialed Jesse's number.

"Hey, how's everything with Chloe going?" Jesse answered.

"Hold on," Beca replied. "I'm calling Stacie too." She quickly called her other friend and waited for her to answer.

"Becs, have you gotten laid yet?" Stacie asked.

Beca rolled her eyes. "One-track mind, I swear. Jesse's on the other line."

"Oh, a three-way call?" Stacie said, excitedly. "What news are you sharing with us?"

"As of last night, Chloe is my girlfriend," Beca announced.

"Congrats, Beca!" Jesse said, happily. "See? I told you to go for it."

"We'll have to meet her," Stacie added. "A Skype call or something."

"Yeah, sure," Beca agreed. "Not now, though. She's mine for the rest of the day. It's going to suck when I have to go home."

"You'll manage," Jesse assured her. "And you can visit a lot. It'll be fine."

"Yeah, just be sure to talk about it with her," Stacie added. "You know how you are."

Beca rolled her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll think it but never say it," Stacie clarified. "So just make sure to be out there with your feelings."

"Yeah, what she said," Jesse agreed. "Be verbal Beca, not Broody Beca. Broody Beca is always cranky."

"Shut it, Swanson," Beca said, good-naturedly. "I'm out, guys. I'll call you sometime tomorrow."

"Have fun with your girlfriend," Stacie said, happily. She was excited for her best friend. "Details about how you guys got together will be needed later."

"You'll hear about it," Beca promised. "Bye, guys." She ended the call and turned her phone off in order to not receive any distractions later. She wanted all her attention to be on Chloe. Getting up from the bed, Beca left the room and went into the closet where the linen closet was located. She grabbed a bed sheet and went back into the guestroom where she cleared the nightstand before moving over to the one window in the room. She got on top of it and used the sheet to cover the window, making it dark in the room.

After moving the nightstand back into place, Beca went looking around for candles. She found a few in the basement and returned upstairs with a lighter. She set the candles along the dresser and quickly lit them. She took a step back to admire her handiwork before heading back downstairs to the living room to search through the movies her father and step-mom kept in the house. They all looked boring to her but when she noticed _The Heat _in the pile, she grabbed it. She read the synopsis and was surprised they had a movie like this in their collection.

She headed back upstairs to the room but froze when she saw a naked Chloe looking around the room. "Sorry!" Beca quickly spun around to give Chloe her privacy.

Chloe chuckled. "It's fine, Beca. I'm confident about all of this."

"You should be," Beca found herself saying. "I mean, you look great. Not that I saw a lot. Just a quick glimpse and from what I saw, you're… wow. Not that I didn't think you weren't wow before. I've seen you in a bikini."

Chloe grinned. "So you were checking me out when we were in the pool together?"

"What? No." Beca turned her head slightly to the side to speak to Chloe but kept her eyes averted. "Well, kind of. Not like in a perverted way. Just in an admiring your abs and muscles way."

Chloe chuckled as she grabbed her clothes from her bag. "I was checking you out too." She put on her underwear and bra. "I'm decent now."

Beca turned around and her eyes scanned Chloe's body. "I thought you were decent."

Chloe smirked and winked at Beca. "Decent enough. So what's with the candlelit room and the bed sheet over the window?" Chloe asked as she pulled her shorts on.

Beca blushed a bit at the question. "I um, wanted to do something romantic for you." She scrunched up her face for a second, which Chloe found utterly adorable. "It was a bit rushed and in hindsight probably a cheesy idea."

"It's a sweet idea," Chloe assured her as she pulled her shirt over her head. She smiled at her girlfriend and moved closer to her. "I like this atmosphere. It's perfect for…" Chloe placed a gentle kiss on Beca's lips. "Certain activities."

Beca's eyes widened. "Oh, I didn't set this all up for that reason," she rushed out. "I mean, I'm not opposed or anything. I just did this because I thought we could cuddle and watch a movie. I thought you'd like that."

Chloe placed her hands on either side of Beca's waist. "I do. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Beca kissed Chloe before moving over to the bed. "You're cool with a comedy, right?"

Chloe picked up the laptop and the movie to set them on the nightstand. "How about we skip the movie?"

"Are you not in the mood for one?" Beca asked, confused.

Chloe placed several small kisses on Beca's neck. "Just figured we can put this atmosphere to use for something else."

"Oh, okay." Beca said, surprised. "We can definitely do that." She backed Chloe up until the back of her knees hit the bed. She watched as her girlfriend scooted back until she was at the top of the bed. Smiling, she moved on top of her. "You sure about this?"

"Yes," Chloe said before connecting their lips.

Beca took control over the kiss, guiding her tongue into Chloe's mouth, eliciting a moan from the redhead. Beca guided her hand up Chloe's shirt and caressed her stomach as the kiss increased in passion.

Several minutes of kissing passed before Beca removed Chloe's shirt and tossed it aside. She trailed kisses down Chloe's neck to her chest until she reached her stomach, where she nipped at Chloe's skin gently.

Chloe expelled a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and bit down on her lower lip as Beca continued her actions. Beca trailed kisses back up Chloe's body until she was face to face with her again. She smiled at her girlfriend and kissed her softly on the lips. "You're tense."

"I'm fine," Chloe assured her. To prove her point, she moved her hand to the hem of Beca's shirt and began to move it up.

Beca took notice of Chloe's trembling hands and frowned. "You're shaking a bit there."

"I might be a little nervous," Chloe admitted, sheepishly.

Beca moved so that she was sitting up, straddling Chloe's thighs. "We don't have to do anything."

"I want to," Chloe said, reaching to pull Beca back down by her shirt.

Beca allowed the action and connected her lips to Chloe's once she had been pulled flush against the other woman's body. "You're sure?" Beca asked against Chloe's lips.

"Mmhm," Chloe hummed out as she kissed Beca.

Beca broke away from the kiss to remove her own shirt before going back to kissing Chloe. Feeling Chloe's bare stomach against her own fueled something in her and she pushed her hips down earning herself a gasp from her girlfriend. She began to lick and suck at Chloe's neck and after a few seconds of that, she realized that Chloe was holding her breath. "Chlo, breathe."

Chloe let out a shaky breath and Beca sat up once again to look down at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Chloe tried to assure her. "Just a bit nervous."

Beca took both of Chloe's hands into hers and linked their fingers together. "You don't have to be nervous with me. If anything, I should be the nervous wreck," she joked.

"Sorry," Chloe said, sheepishly.

Beca frowned. "Hey, don't be sorry. I just want you to be comfortable. If you tell me why you're so nervous, I can try to help." Beca ran her thumbs over Chloe's hands in a comforting gesture.

"I've never done this before," Chloe admitted. "It'll be my first time."

Beca's eyes widened at that response. She wasn't expecting that at all. "Oh… you're-,"

"Yep," Chloe nodded.

"Then we should wait." Beca moved off of Chloe. "We don't have to rush anything."

"No, I want to." Chloe sat up. "I want to be with you this way."

"Are you sure because you've been waiting for a reason. I don't to pressure you."

"It never felt right with anyone before. I'd get close but it just felt wrong, you know? The girls I dated weren't bad people or anything. I just didn't feel for them like I was supposed to. And someone once told me that at the end of the day my experiences are _my _experiences. I don't want to look back years from now and regret them."

Beca smiled. "You remember that?"

"I do. I've waited because I want to give myself to someone that I really feel connected to. I want my first time to be special so I've been waiting for the right girl to come along and she has now. I know that's totally fairytale princess of me and you probably think I'm,"

"Amazing," Beca finished for her. "I think you're amazing. And you're absolutely right. Your first time should be special." Chloe smiled. "Which is why we can't do this now."

Chloe's smile quickly turned into a frown. "What? Why not?"

Beca gestured to the window. "I have a bed sheet hanging from the window. That's not really romantic."

Chloe's smile returned. "It is… in your own little way." She moved so that she was straddling Beca's thighs. "I want this." She had even fantasized about it on plenty of occasions. "I want you."

_Willpower, Beca. Don't make direct eye contact. Warning: Avoid blue eyes. _Beca placed a kiss on Chloe's cheek. "I want you too, Chlo. I really do but waiting is a good idea."

Chloe pouted. "I'm straddling you while half-naked. Do you really not want to do this?"

"So very tempting." Beca's eyes moved down to Chloe's chest. "_But _we should wait." She flipped them around so that she was straddling Chloe now. "I want it to be memorable for you."

"It'll be with you. That's all I need," Chloe assured her.

Beca bent down to kiss Chloe. "You're not changing my mind." She got off of Chloe and picked up her shirt. "Want to watch that movie?" She pulled her shirt on.

Chloe may have been trying to convince Beca otherwise, but she was swooning over the fact that her girlfriend wanted to wait in order to make her first time special. "Yeah, we might as well. You went through all the trouble of getting everything set up," she joked, good-naturedly.

Beca laughed as she picked up Chloe's shirt. "Hey, you love it!" She tossed the redhead's shirt at her head.

Chloe caught the shirt and pulled it on. "I do," she beamed. "You're the best girlfriend ever."

"Damn right." Beca grabbed her laptop and the movie before getting onto the bed. Chloe cuddled up to her and placed a kiss on her cheek before resting her head on Beca's shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

That night, Chloe was pressed up against the front door as she and Beca made-out. It was supposed to be a goodnight kiss but their bodies clearly had other ideas.

Beca placed one last kiss on Chloe's lips. "You should go."

Chloe ran her hand ups and down the side of Beca's arms. "I don't want to."

"I know. I don't want you to," Beca replied. "But you have an early class tomorrow and my dad and step-mom will be home late tonight."

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon," Chloe said. "Do you want to meet up beforehand? We can have lunch before I introduce you to the Bellas."

"Yeah, we can do lunch," Beca said. "Just text me the when and where."

"So what are you going to do for the rest of the night?" Chloe asked.

"Work on some mixes," Beca replied. "Probably make some work-related calls."

Chloe shook her head in amusement. "You're on vacation, Beca."

"Well I don't have a gorgeous redhead to preoccupy my time anymore so I'm left with nothing to do. Besides, I'm feeling inspired. I'll burst at the seams if I don't make some music."

Chloe grinned and kissed Beca gently. "We can make some music before I have to go." She nipped at Beca's bottom lip, earning herself a low moan from her girlfriend.

Beca placed her hand on the side of Chloe's face as she deepened their kiss. Minutes ticked by before the sound of Chloe's cell phone buzzing pulled them apart. Chloe leaned her forehead against Beca's and took in some much needed oxygen before pulling her phone from her pocket. She laughed lightly at the text from her best friend. "It's Aubrey. She's telling me I need to get back for a good night's rest because she doesn't want me slacking during practice."

Beca took the phone from Chloe and typed out a response for her before handing it back.

_ Sorry, she was trying to seduce me. I'm sending her on her way now. - Beca. _

Chloe giggled and kissed Beca before hitting the send button. "I didn't hear you complaining."

"I definitely wasn't," Beca assured her. "Come on, I'll walk you to your car." Beca picked up Chloe's bag and opened the front door. "Apologize to your parents for me. I didn't mean to take up all of your weekend."

Chloe smiled at Beca's thoughtfulness. "They understand."

Beca quirked a brow as she followed Chloe out of the house. "Do they know?"

"They do," Chloe confirmed. "They wanted you over for dinner. I got you out of it until further notice. They think I kind of jumped into this." She gestured between them. "I had to explain to them our history."

"And when did all this take place?" Beca asked, not remembering Chloe going over to her house the past two days.

"Yesterday. I called them," Chloe explained. "What do you think your parents will think of us?"

"My mom will be shocked. My dad will be amused."

"Amused?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I think he's kind of always known that I've had a thing for you."

"Has he now?" Chloe asked, curiously. "Why do you say that?"

* * *

_ Beca was lying on her bed reading through a magazine about music when there was a loud tap at her door. Her father. "Yes?" She sighed out. _

_ Ethan opened the door and glanced at what Beca was reading. "You should read something with substance, Becs. You'd be surprised at how much you'd like Faulkner."_

_ "I'll have to take your word for it," Beca said, uninterested in anything her father had to say about literature. "Did you want something?"_

_ "Yeah, I saw Chloe go into your tent," Ethan stated. "I wasn't sure if you made plans with her and forgot so I was just letting you know."_

_ Beca wasn't sure why Chloe had decided to invade her tent but she would go find out. "Okay, thanks."_

_ "So are you two close now?" Ethan asked. _

_ Beca shook her head as she set her magazine aside. "We're just neighbors." She got up from her bed and slipped her converse on. _

_ "I've seen you talking more lately," Ethan pointed out. "Are you sure you're not friends?"_

_ "I'm sure, Dad," Beca said, irritation lining her voice. "We hang with different crowds. We just talk sometimes. Don't make a big deal about it."_

_ "Well, she'd be a good friend to have. You don't seem to push her away the way you do everyone else. Just my two cents."_

_ "It's kind of hard to be mean to her," Beca stated. "It'd be like kicking a puppy."_

_ Ethan smiled. "So you like her?" _

_ Beca's eyes widened. "What do you mean? I don't like her. I never said that."_

_ "Whoa there, Becs." Ethan held his hands up in mock surrender. "Relax. Look, when I was growing up, I had a crush on the girl next door too."_

_ "I'll be outside." Beca didn't want to finish their conversation. She hadn't even said anything about being gay. Maybe her father paid more attention than she thought. She walked past her father and headed out to her tent. She crawled into the unzipped tent and saw Chloe sticking something on the top of it. "What are you doing?"_

_ Chloe looked at Beca and smiled brightly. "Decorating." _

_ Beca frowned. "Why?" She moved further into the tent. "And with what?"_

_ Chloe pointed to the top of the tent. "Glow stars. You're always in here and it's kind of a dull atmosphere so I thought I'd add stars. You'll appreciate it more when night comes."_

_ "Glow stars? We're seventeen. What's cool about glow stars?" Beca asked. "My personal space. You can't just come in here."_

_ "Relax, Beca," Chloe said as she continued to add stars. "I'll leave as soon as I'm done."_

_ "Well, it'll be night soon," Beca said. "You might as well stay to see the stars glow or whatever."_

_ Chloe smiled at Beca. "Aw, you want me to stay?"_

_ Beca rolled her eyes. "Yeah, just to see if I like the stars or not. If I don't, I'm making you take them down." _

_ Chloe finished putting the stars up and looked back at Beca. "There. Now whenever you listen to music, you can look at the stars. Oh, and here." Chloe picked up a CD case that was resting beside her. "I made you a mix cd." _

_ Beca was thrown by this action. Why would Chloe Beale make her a CD? Why would Chloe Beale do anything for her? "Why?" Beca took the case and saw that Chloe had drawn pictures all over the CD. _

_ "A thank you would work as well," Chloe chided, playfully. "And I made it because you're always listening to music. I figured I'd give you a cd of a few of my favorite tracks." _

_ "I'll listen to it tonight." Beca smiled at Chloe. "Thank you."_

_ "You're welcome," Chloe said. "Why don't you go get your laptop? We can listen to it now."_

_ "Yeah, sure. I'll go grab it." Beca left the tent and headed back up to her room. As she headed back downstairs, she heard her father call her. _

_ "What are you up to, Beca?" He asked from the living room. _

_ Beca went to go stand at the doorway. "I'm going to listen to music with Chloe."_

_ Ethan smiled. "I thought you weren't friends."_

_ "We're not," Beca said. "We're neighbors. We just… we've just always had a weird thing, okay?"_

_ Ethan once again held his hands up, feigning surrender. "Okay, you have a weird thing. Got it."_

* * *

Chloe laughed. "I'm surprised you left those glow stars up."

Beca shrugged. "They grew on me." Beca opened the car door to the backseat and placed Chloe's bag inside. "Call or text me when you get back to your dorm."

Chloe kissed Beca on the lips. "I will. Mentally prepare yourself for tomorrow. The Bellas are all fans and I have a feeling they're going to be star struck."

Beca chuckled. "I'll be ready." She kissed Chloe and backed away from her before the kiss could deepen. "Go before I don't let you leave."

"See you tomorrow." Chloe got into her car and waited for Beca to head back inside before she drove off.

Sighing, Beca locked up before making her way back upstairs. Once in the guestroom, she grabbed her laptop bag and pulled out her laptop. The envelope Chloe had given her fell out of the bag and onto the floor. Beca stared at it for a moment before picking it up. She bit her bottom lip as she thought about whether to wait to open it when she was told to or just to read it now.

Placing her laptop bag onto the floor, Beca got onto the bed with the envelope. She gently tore it open and pulled the letter out.

_Hi Beca,_

_ It's Chloe Beale. I'm sure you remember me, or at least I hope you remember your favorite neighbor. I've been keeping track of your career and I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you. You stuck with your love of music and now you're a kick ass music producer. This will sound weird, but when I hear a song you produced come on the radio, I think of you sitting in a tent hard at work. I thought you were ridiculously adorable back then. I still do. I wish I would've told you our senior year that I had a crush on you. It scared me, though. Liking another girl. The main reason I didn't let us get too close was because of my feelings for you that I harbored throughout high school. I thought a friendship with you would've complicated things. I was wrong. Things still became complicated when I realized that I had fallen for you. It was that night in your tent when we sang together that I realized it. We harmonized really well together and I couldn't help but wonder what else we could do together. That sounded dirty. I didn't mean for that to sound dirty. _

Beca laughed lightly. She could picture Chloe scrunching her face up in a cute way as she wrote that.

_ Anyway, I want to thank you. Knowing you made me a better person and helped me stay true to myself. I hope we meet again one day. Hey, maybe we could even be friends this time around. Who knows? Anything could happen. _

_ -Chloe Beale_

Beca reread the part where Chloe had admitted to falling for her and smiled at the memory. In truth, she herself had fallen for Chloe long before that night. Beca grabbed her cell phone and dialed Chloe's number. Seconds later, Chloe answered and Beca could tell that she was on speaker phone.

"Miss me already?" Chloe asked, amused.

"Yes, and I read your letter," Beca said.

"You were supposed to wait until you got back to L.A." Beca could practically hear her girlfriend pouting.

"I don't listen."

"Clearly," Chloe said. "So… what's up?"

"You wrote that you had fallen for me our last year together."

"In the tent while singing _Iris _together," Chloe said. "That's one of my favorite moments of ours."

"We have a lot of moments, don't we?" Beca asked.

"We do," Chloe agreed.

The two were silent for a while before Beca finally spoke up.

"Well um, I just wanted to say that I feel the same way," Beca said. "I hope that's not too fast or presumptuous."

"Why would it be presumptuous?" Chloe wondered.

"That letter was written almost a year ago. Your feelings might've changed."

"They haven't," Chloe assured her.

"That's good to know," Beca replied with a smile. "Okay, you drive. Call me later." Beca ended the call and took everything in for a moment. To everyone else, things would seem to be moving fast between the two but really, it was just a long time coming and she couldn't wait to start this new chapter of her life with Chloe.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who took the time to leave feedback. I appreciate it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Beca woke up to the sound of her father and step-mother talking as they walked past the guestroom to head downstairs. She stretched and let out a sigh, wondering if she really could do this whole family thing for a few days. Beca grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand as she got out of bed. She went to Chloe's name and hit the text message button.

_Definitely missed waking up next to you. Can't wait to see you later. _Beca shook her head and deleted that message. It sounded too clingy. _Hope your morning isn't shit. Mine didn't start off too great…_

_ Beca smiled and sent the text message. As she grabbed clothes from her suitcase, she heard her phone go off. She picked it up and read Chloe's response. _

_ What's wrong? Do you need me to come over?_

Beca bit her lower lip as she tried to contain herself from smiling goofily. _ Aren't you in class?_

_ Yeah, but I can leave if you need me._

There was a flutter in Beca's chest from Chloe's willingness to drop everything to come make sure she was okay. _No worries. Keep learning. My morning didn't start off great because I didn't wake up next to a redhead hogging all my blankets. _

_ I do not do that! And in that case, my morning could've started off a little bit better too. :) See you for lunch, gorgeous. Xoxo, Chloe._

Beca laughed and tossed her phone onto the bed so that she could change into her jeans, tank top and plaid shirt. Once dressed, she headed downstairs to the kitchen where her father and Sheila were talking.

"Hey!" Ethan greeted his daughter, moving to go give her a hug. "How was your time with Chloe?"

Beca smiled. "Um, pretty great." Beca looked over at Sheila. "Is your dad okay?"

Sheila nodded. "He is. Thank you for asking."

"So any big plans for today?" Ethan asked as he leaned against the counter.

Beca hoped the man hadn't had an itinerary for her time here because she'd feel bad if she had to cancel or reschedule her plans with Chloe. "Actually, yeah. I'm meeting the Barden Bellas today."

Ethan grinned at hearing this. "Isn't Chloe a Barden Bella?"

"Yeah, she is," Beca answered. "Co-captain."

"Any other plans?" Ethan asked, curiously.

"Lunch with Chloe and that's it from what I know. Why?"

"Lunch with Chloe?" Ethan was full on smiling now.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Is there something you want to say?"

"I was just wondering if you still have a crush on her." Ethan had always known his daughter carried feelings for Chloe Beale. Chloe was the only one who could get Beca to smile most days. On the rare occasions he spotted them together, Beca always seemed comfortable around the redhead.

Beca took a few seconds to toss around the idea of telling her father that Chloe was now her girlfriend. She knew he would think it all happened too fast and she didn't want him to put a damper on her mood, but she also knew he'd find out eventually. "You could say that. She's my girlfriend now."

Ethan was surprised and stood up straighter as he spoke. "Your girlfriend? You work fast, huh?"

"I told you we had a weird thing back in high school," she explained as if that would make sense to the man. She glanced over at Sheila and could see the look of apprehension on her face. "What? What is it?"

"It's just… odd," Sheila said, carefully. She didn't want to upset Beca. "Your father says you haven't talked to this girl in three years and now you're dating? Are you sure she's just not interested in you as a celebrity?"

Ethan shook his head before Beca could get a word in. "Chloe's a nice girl. She's got a good head on her shoulders."

"Okay, just making sure," Sheila said.

Beca was grateful for her father standing up for Chloe. It had never once crossed her mind that Chloe could be using her and it still wasn't something she thought was a possibility.

"So, what are you two going to do once you get back to California?" Ethan asked.

Beca shrugged. "We haven't talked about that yet. I'm assuming we do a long-distance thing."

"Maybe it's worth discussing," Ethan suggested. "And soon."

"I know. I'll bring it up to her tonight," Beca said. "So, what are your plans for today?"

"I have to head to campus later in the afternoon." Ethan was a professor at Barden for the literature department. "But until then, I'm free. Do you want to go with me to pick-up some breakfast?"

"Sure," Beca said. "Let me go get my shoes on." Beca headed back upstairs and slipped her shoes on before picking up her phone. She saw a blue light blinking on it, informing her that she needed to check her phone. It was a text from Stacie.

_ You were spotted at Barden. There's a picture out of you and Chloe walking the campus together. _

Beca sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She should've known that this would happen. She just wasn't used to the idea of being famous yet. She wondered how upset Chloe would be about this whole thing.

_Thanks for letting me know. _

Beca went to the web browser on her phone and typed in her name. The first thing that popped up was an article about her and Chloe titled _Friend or Lover?_ Beca rolled her eyes and scanned the article before sending a text to Chloe. _I don't know if you've seen the article about us but I'm really sorry. I'll get my manager to put a lid on it before it gets out of hand. _

"Beca are you ready?" Ethan called from downstairs.

Beca left her room to go join her father. She kept her phone in her hand, anxiously waiting for a response from Chloe.

* * *

Chloe was walking to her next class when she received Beca's text message about an article about them. She googled Beca's name and instantly found what the brunette had been talking about. She read the article talking about the "mysterious music producer" and her "lovely new friend" as she made her way through the halls of the building.

"Hey, Chloe!" The redhead shut off the screen and looked around for who called her. She spotted Jessica, a fellow Bella, walking towards her and smiled. "Hey."

"How was your weekend?" Jessica asked.

Chloe smiled. "It was great. I spent time with an old friend. She's actually coming by later so you and the others will get to meet her."

"An old friend?" Jessica asked. "That's cryptic."

"You'll hear more about her later," Chloe promised. "I have to head to class but I'll see you during rehearsals." Chloe walked away, glad that Jessica didn't seem to know about the article. She hoped that rang true for all the Bellas. She still wanted to surprise them with Beca's visit. She entered her class and took her usual spot in the middle of the classroom. Close enough to the front to pay attention if she wanted to but far enough away from the Professor so that she could use her phone if she didn't feel like listening.

Once comfortable, Chloe shot a text to Beca to let her know she wasn't upset.

_I guess stuff like this is bound to happen, right? Don't worry about it. I'm not upset. Meet me at my dorm room at twelve. We can go to lunch from there._

* * *

Beca approached Chloe's dorm room and knocked gently on the door. She had only worn her sunglasses to hide her appearance but she was sure no one had spotted her. The door opened and she smiled at the beaming face of her girlfriend.

"Hello there," Chloe greeted as she pulled her into the room.

"Hey." Beca closed the door and before she could say anything else, she found herself pushed up against it with Chloe's lips against her own. The two kissed for a few minutes until Beca had to pull away to catch her breath. "That was a warm welcome. Miss me?"

Chloe placed a peck to Beca's lips before going to sit down on the edge of her bed. "I did."

Beca moved to sit beside her. "Where's Aubrey?"

"Probably in the library studying," Chloe answered. "She's very studious."

Beca leaned over and kissed Chloe on the neck. "So it's just you and me here for a while?"

Chloe grinned. "Mmhm."

Beca placed another kiss to her neck. "Perfect." She kicked her shoes off and moved to the middle of the bed. "Come here."

Chloe moved so that she was lying beside Beca. "What about lunch?"

"We'll have lunch in a bit." Beca was lying on her side and propped herself up with her elbow. Chloe mirrored her position and the two now laid staring at each other. "First, are you sure you're okay about that article?"

Chloe leaned forward to kiss Beca. "It's okay, Beca. It's weird to see myself in the media like that but I'm not going to fret over it as long as it doesn't get out of hand. I'm just happy to have what I've wanted for years."

"Yeah, and what's that?" Beca smiled, knowingly.

"You." Chloe kissed her girlfriend again.

Beca trailed her hand up the side of Chloe's shirt and traced circles on her side as they made-out. After minutes of that, Beca nudged Chloe onto her back and moved on top of her.

Chloe moaned into the kiss and spread her legs apart so Beca's thigh could fit between them. She gasped into the kiss at the pressure of her girlfriend's thigh against her and Beca nipped at her bottom lip. Chloe's hips bucked up wanting to feel more of Beca but the brunette pulled away from her and was now lying beside her again. "What are you doing?"

"We should stop," Beca said. "You know, before things get out of hand."

"I kind of want things to get out of hand," Chloe said as her gaze fell to Beca's lips.

Beca laughed. "Not here. It's too… blah."

"Blah?" Chloe repeated, amused. "How so?"

"Aubrey could come back at any moment and the atmosphere isn't right."

"The atmosphere? Our only two options are my room or the guestroom at your dad's place."

"Yeah, neither of those are romantic enough of a setting," Beca stated. "Besides, I don't want us to rush this. It'll happen when it feels right."

"I never would've thought you were a romantic."

Beca laughed lightly. "Yeah, me neither."

Chloe got up from the bed and gestured towards the door. "Ready to get lunch before you meet the Bellas?"

"Food. Yes, please." Beca answered as she rubbed her stomach.

"What are you in the mood for?" Chloe asked.

"Actually, the less I'm out and about the better. Do you think you could get something and bring it back here? I know that's not ideal but I don't want to cause a fuss if people start to recognize me. Especially after that article."

"No, that's understandable," Chloe said. "I'll go get us some burgers and come back here. Sound good?" Beca nodded and Chloe kissed her before slipping her shoes on. "I won't be long," she said before grabbing her purse and leaving the room.

* * *

Chloe and Beca were walking towards the gym where Bella's practice was being held. She had purposely made sure to be a few minutes late to ensure that everyone would be there.

"Okay, put the hat on," Chloe said to Beca.

"Yes, ma'am." Beca put the Barden University cap on that Chloe thought would help hide her identity.

Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek before walking with her into the gym. "Sorry, I'm late. I was showing my friend around."

"The friend you mentioned to me before? Jessica asked.

"Yep, this is her," Chloe smiled. Beca waved to the group without saying a word. "She's going to be watching us. Is that cool with you, Aubrey?"

Aubrey nodded. "Sure, it'll be nice to have an audience while we rehearse our new set."

The group was surprised that the blonde hadn't snapped at Chloe for being late and bringing company without permission beforehand.

Beca took a seat on the bleachers and Chloe moved to go join her friends.

Amy looked over at Chloe's friend before looking at Chloe. "What's your friend's name?"

"Introductions can be made later," Aubrey interrupted. "Focus now. Get in formation."

Beca watched on as the Bellas rehearsed but most of her attention was on Chloe. She couldn't keep her gaze away from the redhead for too long. It was like a magnetic pull. Beca found herself smiling as she watched the group. They obviously enjoyed what they did even with Aubrey ruling over them with an iron fist. Aubrey Posen was serious about her a cappella.

After an hour and a half of singing and working-out, Chloe made her way over to the bottom of the bleachers and gestured for Beca to come down to join her.

Beca walked down the bleachers and Chloe linked their fingers together.

"Okay, ladies!" Aubrey called. "All eyes on Chloe."

Everyone gave their attention to the redhead and her mystery friend.

"So, my friend is actually my girlfriend," Chloe admitted. "New development. She's an old friend of mine from back in high school and we spent the weekend catching up. You all actually know her. We listen to her music all the time and we've performed a few."

Beca reached up and pulled off her hat, running her fingers through her hair before taking off her sunglasses. The collective gasps echoed throughout the gym, making Beca smile. "Hi, ladies. I'm-,"

"Beca freakin' Mitchell is standing in front of us!" Cynthia Rose exclaimed. If Chloe had to label anyone a diehard Beca Mitchell fan, apart from herself, it'd be a toss-up between Cynthia Rose and Aubrey.

Jessica looked down at herself in horror. "I'm sweating in front of Beca Mitchell."

"My hair is a mess," Ashley muttered as she tried to redo her ponytail.

"Wait," Amy stepped forward to look at Chloe. "How come you never told us you knew Beca Mitchell?"

"We hadn't talked in so long," Chloe stated. "I didn't think there was a point."

"And now you're dating her?" Amy asked.

Chloe nodded. "Correct."

Everyone was silent for a few seconds before the Bellas moved in on Beca, asking her questions and throwing compliments her way.

Chloe gave Beca's hand a light squeeze before going to stand with Aubrey.

"How long before we save her?" Aubrey asked.

"We can give them a few minutes to fangirl," Chloe said, amused. Beca was trying to answer everyone's questions and she looked particularly confused at something Amy had said to her.

"I'm Fat Amy, by the way," the blonde said.

Beca frowned. "_Fat _Amy? Um, why do you call yourself that?"

"So twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back," Amy said, matter-of-factly.

Beca nodded in understanding. "Makes sense… I think." She continued to answer questions as she was asked them, throwing a wink at Chloe who was watching on in amusement.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The Bellas were all sitting in their chairs with Beca sitting up in front. She had them choose two songs they thought went well together and they were now singing it with Beca leading them. Once the song ended, Beca clapped her hands in encouragement.

"That was great. You guys are amazing."

A slew of "thank yous" left the Bellas and they then proceeded to ask Beca more questions all at once. Beca chuckled and looked over at Chloe for help.

"Guys, let her breathe." Chloe said in amusement.

"I'm sure Beca has a lot of other things to do," Aubrey added. "So thank her for coming and-,"

"Can I get a picture with you?" Ashley blurted out to Beca causing the other Bellas to ask for similar requests.

Aubrey shook her head at her group. "No self-control."

"They're excited," Chloe said. "Beca doesn't seem to mind."

Aubrey picked up her purse to retrieve a CD that Beca had produced. Chloe watched an amusement as her best friend also pulled out a sharpie before making her way over to Beca.

"You know, this explains a lot," Amy said as Beca signed autographs. "Chloe always watches your interviews and gushes over how cute you are."

Beca smirked as she looked up at her girlfriend. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, she makes it a point to see every one of them," Amy continued. "I thought she was just a fan. Now I know she just had a toner for you."

Beca frowned in confusion. "A toner?"

"Yeah, a musical boner," Aubrey explained.

Beca laughed as Chloe's cheeks turned red. "A toner. Good to know." She finished signing autographs and then checked the time. "Well, I still have awhile before I have to be anywhere."

The Bellas began to suggest things for them to do all at once and Beca just looked to Chloe who was smiling on as Beca tried to hear what they were saying.

* * *

"Thanks for being so nice to my friends," Chloe said to Beca as they sat in her dorm room. Aubrey had gone to her next class so the room was theirs for a bit.

"They're good people," Beca said. "I think that Lily girl took a strand of my hair, though." Beca rubbed her scalp. "So, can we talk about the end of this week?"

Chloe sighed. "About how you're leaving?"

Beca nodded. "I don't want to assume anything and be wrong."

"Well, I don't want to break-up just because you're leaving," Chloe said. "I'm serious about us."

"I am too," Beca said. "I'll visit when I can and we can talk all the time. I know we'll both get busy but there's no reason we can't make this work."

"I agree," Chloe smiled. "It won't be easy but we can do it."

Beca kissed Chloe and let out a relieved breath. "I thought that conversation was going to be a lot more stressful than it was."

Chloe chuckled. "You worry too much."

"I just don't want to mess anything up," Beca admitted as she linked her fingers with Chloe's. "I want us to work."

"We will," Chloe said, confidently. "We'll make it work."

* * *

Two weeks later…

Chloe was sitting at her desk as she tried to do her homework but her focus was on her cell phone. Beca was supposed to call her but that was almost an hour ago. Chloe didn't want to seem clingy by calling so she would wait.

Aubrey glanced over at Chloe and sighed. She reached over from her own desk and snatched up Chloe's phone. "Hey!"

"Do your homework," Aubrey said. "You can't keep staring at your phone."

Chloe set her pen down and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm just anxious, I guess. We didn't get to talk much the past three days because she was busy in the studio and now she's busy with her other obligations. Maybe she doesn't have time for a relationship. Time for me."

"Give it time, Chloe," Aubrey said, encouragingly. "You two just need to find your flow." She was being optimistic for her best friend but the moment she had a chance to talk to Beca, she was giving the brunette a piece of her mind. Beca may be one of her favorite music producers but that didn't make her free from Aubrey's wrath if the brunette wasn't going to treat Chloe right.

Chloe's shoulders slumped. "You don't think she's just changed her mind? Maybe the distance is too much for her."

"What? Don't think like that, Chlo," Aubrey chided. "Beca's head over heels for you."

Chloe sighed. "I know." She did. She just didn't like how things were at the moment. She didn't want to be upset with Beca but she had been canceled on so much this past week that she was finally about to snap.

"How about a homework break?" Aubrey wanted to distract Chloe from the fact that Beca hadn't called her. "We can even watch a movie."

"Something scary," Chloe said, dejectedly.

"Scary it is," Aubrey said as she went to look through her movie collection.

* * *

Beca checked the time on her phone and cursed under her breath as she sat in an impromptu meeting that was sprung on her last minute.

"-we think that would be great for the record label." The head of Lyrical Records finished saying.

Beca hadn't been listening much because she couldn't stop thinking about the phone call she was supposed to have made to her girlfriend over an hour ago. _Please be done talking. _

"So that's it," the man said as he stood up. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Beca, a word."

Beca fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes?"

"Have you gotten a chance to listen to the demos I gave you?"

"Saving that for tomorrow. I was in the studio a majority of the day. Don't worry. I'll get to them before the end of the week. Sorry, but I have to get going. Busy schedule." The man waved a goodbye and Beca rushed out of the room. She turned on her screen and taped the text message icon. She needed to send a text to Chloe so the redhead wouldn't think she forgot about her.

"Beca," a voice said from in front of Beca. She looked up and saw her manager, Gail.

"No," Beca said. "Whatever it is. No."

"I travel all the way here to see you and that's the greeting I get?" Gail asked, feigning hurt.

"I'm going to have a very pissed off girlfriend if I don't call her soon," Beca explained.

Gail smiled sympathetically. "How is Chloe?"

"Well right now she's probably irritated." Beca was worried. This wasn't the first time this week that she would be calling late or rescheduling because of work.

"I'm sure she understands." Gail gestured towards the elevator and Beca followed her. "I'll walk you to your car while we talk so you can get home."

"Okay, what's up?" Beca asked as she hit the down button on the elevator.

"Maxim phot-,"

"Nope," Beca cut him off. "Not happening. Really? You couldn't pick up a phone for that?" The elevators doors slid open and the two stepped on.

"I'm more convincing in person. Come on, Beca. It'll be something different. Maybe they'll even let you wear your headphones. That could be sexy."

"I'm not doing a Maxim photo shoot, Gail," Beca said. "Anything else?"

"Ellen Degeneres interview. I already know that's a yes."

"Of course," Beca said as she leaned against the elevator wall.

Gail listed off a few other events that Beca had been invited to as they walked out of the elevator and to her car. "Perfect. And last but not least, next Saturday-,"

"Can't do it," Beca cut him off.

Gail looked at Beca incredulously. "I didn't even say anything yet."

"Friday afternoon through Sunday is completely free for me. I want to fly Chloe over. It's supposed to be a surprise. Hopefully she doesn't have plans because then that would suck."

"It's for charity," Gail added.

"Don't make me feel bad," Beca chided. "I can't go. I need to spend time with Chloe."

"Okay, okay," Gail said. "You're good to go. Tell Chloe I said hi."

Beca bid Gail farewell before getting into her car. She quickly called Chloe but the phone kept ringing. She tried again one more time and sighed when it went to voicemail. She took note that the battery on her phone was low and when she reached for her charger, she remembered that she had never unpacked it after taking it to Atlanta to use in the rental car. Actually, her wall charger had also never been unpacked.

Moving past that issue, Beca decided to text her girlfriend but she had a feeling Chloe didn't want to speak to her.

_I'm sorry. I didn't forget. I got caught up in this stupid meeting and I just finally got out. I'm on my way home. I should be there in twenty minutes._

Beca pulled out of her parking spot and headed home. By the time she reached her house, she still hadn't gotten a response from Chloe. She called Chloe again as she headed upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

Chloe returned to her room after her shower to the sound of her phone vibrating. Aubrey had gone out to get them snacks so they could watch a movie. It was the blonde's way of getting her mind off of things. Chloe grabbed her phone and saw Beca's name. "Hello?"

"I'm really sorry, Chlo," Beca said as she went through her suitcase looking for her charger. "Did you get my text message?"

"No, I was in the shower," Chloe said.

"I got stuck in a meeting. I didn't forget about calling you. I'm sorry. Do you have time to talk now?"

Chloe sat down on her bed, not bothering to change out of her robe. "I have a few minutes. Aubrey will be back soon and we're going to watch a movie."

"Oh, okay." Beca said, hurt that Chloe didn't want to have their Skype date anymore.

"Beca you didn't call me so I made other plans," Chloe explained.

"I know. It's cool. I just thought-,"

"Thought what?" Chloe asked. "That'd I'd mope around my phone until you decided to make time for me? You've been too busy all week, Beca. You said we'd make this work but you're not really giving me much to work with here."

"I just had a hectic schedule this week," Beca explained. She knew she had messed up with not balancing work and her relationship evenly but work was just busy for her right now. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

The door opened and Aubrey entered with a plastic bag dangling from her finger. "Ready for the movie?" She asked as she held up the bag.

Chloe pointed to her phone and mouthed, "Beca."

Aubrey nodded. "Talk it out," she whispered. "The movie can wait. I'll go next door and bother Amy and Cynthia Rose. Come get me when you're ready."

"Chloe are you there?" Beca asked when she didn't get a response.

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry. Look, I know you have a busy life. I know what I was getting myself into. I just need at least one day a week where your attention isn't everywhere else. The last time we talked, you kept texting back and forth with your manager."

"I know," Beca said, feeling guilty. "I really thought we could make this long-distance thing work. Maybe we should…"

"Maybe we should what?" Chloe asked, panic setting in. "Beca?" Chloe looked at her phone and saw that the call had ended.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Chloe had tried to call Beca back several times but the phone kept going to voicemail. Trying to keep it together, she changed into shorts and a t-shirt before getting onto her bed. Beca had obviously ended things with her.

The door to the room opened and Aubrey poked her head inside. When she saw Chloe on her bed looking distraught and seconds away from crying, she rushed over to her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Chloe wiped away the tears that had begun to fall from her eyes. "I think she broke up with me."

"You think?" Aubrey asked, confused.

"I tried to call her back but she's not answering," Chloe explained. She was heartbroken and just wanted to go to sleep now. "I'm going to go to bed, okay?"

Chloe's phone began to ring and she quickly went to grab for it but Aubrey got it first. The blonde looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Beca. She accepted the call and put the phone to her ear. "Why are you being an asshole to my best friend?"

"Aubrey?" Beca asked. "Look, I didn't-,"

"If you didn't think you could actually do this whole long-distance thing, then you shouldn't have led her on. At the first sign of trouble you just break-up with her? I can't believe you."

"Wait, what? I didn't break-up with her," Beca assured the angry blonde. "My phone died and I had to look for my charger. Tell her I'm sorry. Actually, no. I'll tell her. Can you give her the phone please?"

"Oh, I didn't mean that thing about you being an asshole," Aubrey said. "Still totally support you and your music. One second." Aubrey handed Chloe the phone. "Her phone died. She didn't hang-up on you."

Chloe took the phone and Aubrey went to go sit down on her bed. "Hello?"

"Hey, hi." Beca was glad that Chloe was willing to talk to her. "I didn't mean to hang up. I had been looking for my charger while talking to you and I couldn't find it in time. I'm sorry. I wasn't breaking-up with you. I mean, unless… unless you don't want to be with me anymore. That would really suck but I'd get it. I'm a crappy girlfriend. I'm trying, though, Chlo. I just need to work on balancing things better. I can be better. Please don't give up on me. I-,"

"Beca," Chloe cut her off. "Breathe."

Beca took a deep breath. "Sorry."

"I don't want us to break-up either," Chloe assured her. "What were you going to say before your phone died?"

"I was going to say that maybe I could give you my schedule and you could compare it to yours. Mine's a little bit more hectic but at least then we can plan to spend time together more often."

Chloe smiled and relaxed a bit at hearing that. "That's a really good idea, Beca."

"I thought you'd approve of that. And again, I'm really sorry about how things have been. We will find a way to make this work."

"I know we will," Chloe said. "I'm sorry for snapping earlier."

"It's forgotten. And I know you have plans with Aubrey but I'm free the rest of the night so you can call me when you're able to."

"I think Aubrey would be okay if we postponed our movie." Chloe glanced over at Aubrey for her answer.

Aubrey nodded and gestured towards the door. "I'll be next door." She grabbed a bunch of movies from her collection and left the room.

"She went next door," Chloe said.

"So we're alone?" Beca asked. "Not that I want to proposition you over the phone or anything," she added quickly. "I just want to talk to you about some things."

Chloe smiled at how cute Beca was being. "What things?"

"So, the week after next I want to fly you over here. Would you be free to do that? It's totally fine if you aren't. I can come to you. I just want you to meet my friends and see my life, you know?"

"I didn't have anything big planned for the weekend," Chloe assured her. "I can skip my Friday classes. I only have two."

"I don't want you to have to do that." Beca didn't want to be the reason that Chloe did poorly in school.

"It's fine," Chloe said. "I could use a long weekend."

"Okay, then a flight for Thursday night work for you?" Beca wanted to see Chloe as soon as she could.

"It does. And if you could manage a flight back for Sunday afternoon, that'd be great."

"Booking it now." Chloe could hear the clicking of the mouse as Beca booked her flight. "And... done. It'll be a nice flight. First class."

"You didn't have to do that, Beca," Chloe said.

"Only the best for my awesome girlfriend."

"Speaking of girlfriend." Chloe remembered the interview that Beca did with Craig Ferguson last night. "You told Craig Ferguson about me."

Beca panicked. "Was I not supposed to? I thought we were being open-ish about us. I'm not open about my personal life as it is but I thought mentioning that I had a girlfriend would be okay."

Chloe chuckled. "Beca, relax. I thought it was cute. Especially the part where you told him that I was amazing."

"You are amazing," Beca said, seriously.

Chloe smiled at Beca's words. "You definitely are too." Chloe could hear Beca tapping away on her laptop and became curious to what she was doing. "What are you up to?"

"I'm writing up my schedule for the rest of this week and next week to email to you. There will be more stupid last minutes meetings and other annoying obstacles that will alter this schedule but it's at least a basic layout."

"Thank you for doing that for me. I don't want to pester you. I just like knowing when we'll be able to talk."

"It's not a problem. I should've thought of it days ago," Beca said. "I'd really like our relationship to last so if emailing you my schedule helps, then I'll do it."

"I can't wait to see you," Chloe said, happily. "I hope you still don't plan on making me wait because with the dreams I've been having about you, I'm about ready to pop." Chloe grinned as she heard Beca clear her throat.

"Um, what kind of dreams exactly?"

"The really good kind," Chloe stated, suggestively. "I won't bore you with details."

"That definitely wouldn't be boring me," Beca assured her. She still wanted Chloe's first time to be special so she would figure out something nice to do for her girlfriend when she arrived. Her only worry was overdoing it to the point that it would make Chloe uncomfortable. She just wanted Chloe to not regret having her be her first.

"You're thinking too loud," Chloe said, amused. "What's on your mind?"

"Oh, um, nothing," Beca lied.

"Liar. Are you thinking about me naked?" Chloe loved making Beca blush and she was sure her girlfriend was doing just that.

"What? No!"

"Well, geez," Chloe said. "Don't be so adverse to the idea."

"I'm not. I've had plenty of naked thoughts about you. That's just not what I was thinking about right now." Beca heard Chloe laugh and realized that the redhead was messing with her. "And I'm just going to stop talking."

Chloe laughed. "You make it too easy to mess with you. So what were you thinking about?"

"I was just brainstorming," Beca said. "I want your first time to be special but not weird. I don't want to put all the emphasis on it being your first time and ruin it. I need to find a nice in between."

"You don't have to stress over it, Beca. I'm not. It'll happen and it'll be great because you're great."

"I am pretty great," Beca agreed, jokingly.

The two continued to talk for the next two hours until Chloe realized that Beca had fallen asleep. The brunette had had a long day so she wasn't surprised. Chloe reluctantly turned off her phone just as the door to her room opened.

"Hey," Chloe greeted Aubrey.

"How are things with you and Beca?" Aubrey asked as she locked the door and placed her DVDs back in the DVD rack in alphabetical order.

"We're good. I'm going to go see her in two weeks. I'm super excited." Chloe bit her lower lip and turned so she could face Aubrey better. "I'm pretty sure we're going to take that next step in our relationship so I'm a little nervous, _but _I can't wait. She's making more of a deal out of it than I am. It's sweet."

Aubrey was happy for Chloe. She had never seen her friend like this over anyone. "You know I'll have to have the best friend talk with her, right? Especially since she hurt you once already. I have to make sure she doesn't make it a habit."

"She didn't mean to. She feels bad enough already."

"Still getting the talk," Aubrey said. "But it has to be in person so she's hearing it from me the next time she's here."

"Noted, Chloe said.

"And don't tell her," Aubrey added. "I want to catch her unaware. It's more fun that way."

"Just don't scare her away," Chloe said. "And hey, thanks for letting us talk. You didn't have to leave."

"It's fine. I just figured you two would want the privacy to have phone sex if it went there."

Chloe laughed and tossed her pillow at Aubrey. "We don't do that."

Aubrey laughed and tossed the pillow back. "Seriously, though. I'm glad you two worked things out. You and Beca are adorable together."

Chloe smiled. "Thank you."

"We should totally pick out what outfit you're going to wear on the plane," Aubrey said as she got up and opened Chloe's closet.

As Aubrey suggested styles, Chloe was only half-listening. Her mind was still reeling from the excitement of being able to see her girlfriend soon. She was thinking about all the things they'd do and wondering if Beca's friends would like her.

"What if her friends hate me?" Chloe blurted out.

Aubrey quirked a brow as she glanced at Chloe. "Really? You're worried about that? Everyone you meet loves you. This won't be any different." Chloe hoped Aubrey was right.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Chloe stepped off the airplane feeling both excited and nervous to be in LA. This was Beca's world and she hoped she could navigate through it with ease. She was sure she could. She was a social butterfly after all but she couldn't shake her nerves. As she walked out into the airport scanning the crowd for her girlfriend, her phone began to vibrate in her hand. She looked at it and smiled when she saw Beca's picture show up on her screen. "Hey, Becs."

"That blue dress looks absolutely gorgeous on you." Chloe grinned as she looked around for Beca who could obviously see her.

"Where are you?" When she didn't get a response, Chloe frowned. "Beca?"

Beca walked up behind Chloe and whispered into her ear. "You smell good too."

Chloe jolted slightly at the sudden breath on her skin but laughed as she turned around to give Beca a hug. "I've missed you!"

Beca returned the hug, beyond happy to have Chloe with her again. "I've missed you too." She pulled out of the hug and linked their fingers together as they headed to baggage claim. "How was your flight?"

"It was nice," Chloe replied. "I daydreamed a lot."

"Yeah, what about?" Beca asked, curiously.

"Just about being with you," Chloe replied. "We have a lot of cuddling to catch up on... and kissing. Lots and lots of kissing."

"No arguments here," Beca laughed as they waited for Chloe's suitcase to circle around. "I do have one interview with Ellen if you want to tag along for that and Jesse and Stacie are dying to meet you, but other than those two things, I'm all yours this weekend."

"I'll totally tag along for a chance to meet Ellen," Chle said, excitedly. "And I can't wait to meet your friends. I just hope they like me."

"Of course they will," Beca said, surprised that Chloe felt like there was even a chance that they wouldn't. Everyone loved Chloe within seconds of meeting her. "They already think you're great and they haven't met you so you have nothing to worry about."

Chloe grinned. "They think I'm great? Have you been bragging about me?"

"You know it," Beca brought their linked hands up and kissed the back of Chloe's hand. "You're smart, gorgeous, funny and you make me happy. You're the full package."

Beca's words made Chloe beam. "You're so sweet." Chloe spotted her suitcase and went to retrieve it. Once it was off the conveyor belt, she pulled up the handle to wheel it out of the airport.

"I've got it." Beca took the suitcase and linked her fingers with Chloe's once again.

As the two exited the airport, Beca noticed the group of people with cameras hanging from their necks near the doors.

Beca sighed. "Great." She lowered her sunglasses that had been resting on the top of her head looked at Chloe. "Sorry about them. They weren't here before. I thought I had escaped them."

Flashes from camera began to go off as Beca and Chloe headed to the car. Beca ignored the as they yelled questions at her revolving around Chloe. Who was she, how long had they been dating, how long was she going to be in LA? The questions were never-ending. When they finally made it to the car, Beca looked over at Chloe who looked calm about the whole thing.

"I'm really sorry." Beca didn't want Chloe to get bombarded by these guys and become overwhelmed by it.

Chloe leaned over and kissed her girlfriend. "It's fine. I know this is your life. It won't scare me away."

Beca smiled as she started her car. She would do everything she could to ensure that Chloe enjoyed her time here before she left on Sunday.

* * *

Chloe entered Beca's house and looked around for a moment before turning around to look at Beca who was bringing her suitcase in.

"Do you want a tour?" Beca asked as she closed the front door. Her answer was given by Chloe throwing her arms around her neck and kissing her hard. Beca moaned into the kiss and placed her hands on Chloe's waist. "Is that a no to the tour?" She asked once their lips parted.

"No, you can give me a tour. I've just been dying to do that," Chloe explained.

"The tour can wait." Beca pulled Chloe into her living room and plopped down onto the couch, pulling Chloe onto her lap. The two began to make-out, hands roaming as the kiss intensified.

Chloe pulled away and placed several lingering kisses on Beca's jaw and neck. "Take me to your room." Her lips moved against Beca's skin as she spoke.

Beca knew she should be saying no because she had big plans for Chloe's first time that she had meticulously planned out, but she found herself nodding and getting up from the couch. She held Chloe's hand as they walked upstairs to her bedroom. Once in the room, Chloe took in the sight of it. There were several usb sticks on the dresser along with two pictures of Chloe; one of her alone and one of her with Beca. Aubrey had taken the picture for them. Chloe smiled and returned her attention to Beca who was currently sitting on the edge of her bed. She moved to straddle the brunette, kissing her passionately as she pushed her so that she was lying on the bed.

Beca ran her hands under Chloe's dress, caressing her thighs before moving her hands just under Chloe's breasts. When her brain caught up with her actions, she quickly withdrew her hands. "Wait," she said, breathlessly. "Not tonight. We should wait."

Chloe took Beca's hand and guided it back up her dress until it was under her bra. "Just touch me, please," Chloe begged before kissing Beca again.

"God," Beca moaned out at the feel of Chloe's hardened nipple in her palm. She squeezed her breast gently before pulling her hand out to undo the clasp.

Chloe smiled at the action and got up from Beca's lap to remove her sundress. Beca felt instant wetness pool between her legs when Chloe's dress dropped to her feet. Chloe then let her bra straps slide down her arms and onto the floor as Beca watched on in awe.

"You're so fucking gorgeous, Chloe." Beca stood up and kissed the redhead hard. She guided her onto the bed and placed several kisses along her neck before moving up to kiss her. She ground her hips down to meet Chloe's and gasped at the pleasure it brought on.

Chloe moaned and matched the rhythm Beca had begun to set. "Mm, Beca you're amazing. Don't stop."

Beca placed several kisses along Chloe's chest and just before she captured a nipple into her mouth, she remembered her big plans. "Shit," she pulled away from Chloe and got off of the bed.

Chloe frowned. "What's wrong?"

"We can't," Beca informed her. "Not like this."

"Beca, please," Chloe whined. She wasn't upset. Just really turned on. "I've been thinking about doing some very detailed things to you for weeks now." She moved to the edge of the bed and got up onto her knees, pulling Beca back to her. She moved her lips so that they were barely touching Beca's, giving the brunette the opportunity to pull away. Beca placed her hand behind Chloe's neck and crashed their lips together causing Chloe to grin into the kiss.

They kissed for several seconds before Beca came back to her senses. She ended the kiss and backed away from Chloe. She couldn't be trusted to resist the redhead if they were standing so close together. Her gaze had traveled down to Chloe's heaving chest and she mentally reprimanded herself for her lack of self-control.

"Do you really not want this right now?" Chloe asked with an amused grin. She could see that Beca was having a hard time turning her down.

"I do, I really do." Beca couldn't concentrate like this. She pulled her plaid shirt off and tossed it at her girlfriend. "Put that on."

Chloe grinned, mischievously as she picked up the shirt. She got up from the bed and slowly pulled the shirt on. Beca kept her eyes on her as she buttoned up the three middle buttons, leaving the rest undone. It left a good view of Chloe's cleavage and stomach. "Do I look good in your clothes?"

"You are going to be the death of me," Beca said as she pulled Chloe in for a kiss. She trailed her hands over her girlfriend's ass and gave it a squeeze before breaking the kiss. "I need a shower."

"I could use one too." Chloe began to move off of the bed but Beca stopped her.

Beca shook her head. "No, you stay here and behave yourself. I'll be right back." Beca gestured to the lower half of Chloe's body. "And put some pants on."

Chloe laughed and watched as a flustered Beca escaped into the bathroom. "Almost had her," she muttered to herself.

Beca let out a breath once behind the bathroom doors. Chloe had almost been successful in seducing her but she was glad that she had mustered up the willpower to turn her down. She was beyond horny now, though. Chloe as well, apparently. Beca chuckled to herself as she started the shower. Chloe had been a lot more nervous the first time they almost had sex. Now the redhead was a ticking sex bomb. _I just have to make it to tomorrow night. I can do that._ Beca felt a bit unsure of herself. _God, I hope I can do that._


End file.
